Cerca Del Amor
by lilycantu
Summary: Caroline Forbes era feliz con su vida, tenia dos hermosas niñas, su novio Stefan, un gran trabajo que mas podia pedir? pero una noche todo eso cambiaria, alguien le daria la oportunidad de ver que pasaria si hubiese aceptado la oferta de Klaus, se encontrara dividida entre su vida pasada y la que podria tener. perdon por el sumario, es un asco lo se.
1. Sad beautiful tragic

**hola, esta idea se me ocurrio viendo esta pelicula de Nicolas Cage, the family man, decidi hacer mi version Klaroline pero quitando todo el asunto navideño, espero que la disfruten.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline caminaba por el bosque en busca de Matt, la perra de Nadia Petrova lo había enterrado, en algún lugar.

"MATT, MATT, VAMOS POR TI" grito

siguió caminando cuando se topó con alguien que pensaba que no volvería a ver.

"hola, Caroline" saludo Klaus

"Klaus" es todo lo que pudo salir de su boca.

Klaus le dio una media sonrisa, que le daba ganas de golpearlo, el enojo ayudó a reagrupar sus pensamientos.

"lo siento, Matt ha sido enterrado vivo, no tengo tiempo para hablar" dijo acelerando y dejandolo ahi, Klaus solo sonrió y la siguió.

"no tienes una pizca de curiosidad del porqué estoy aquí? preguntó el híbrido que estaba detrás de ella.

CAroline se giró con molestia.

"literalmente acabo de salir corriendo al ver tu cara, así que no"

Klaus la ignoro

"Damon me informo que Katerina Petrova ha dado un giro trágico"

"así que estás aquí para regodearte al ver su futuro cadáver? para deleitarte en el término de 500 años de venganza, genial! ahora estoy mucho menos interesada." dijo dejándolo de nuevo, Klaus la siguió otra vez disfrutando de los pequeños sermones que le daba.

"bien entonces estarias mas interesada en hablar sobre Tyler" dijo deteniendo su paso.

al escuchar el nombre de Tyler, Caroline empezó a prestar atención

"está...lo has…?

Klaus de inmediato capto lo que ella quería decir.

"nah, lo eche con su ego un poco más que herido, realmente debe odiarme, pobre chico, la venganza lo está consumiendo, escuche que ustedes rompieron" se burló.

Caroline solo lo miro

"por qué lo hice elegir,yo o su estúpida fantasía de venganza, y eligió mal, te sugiero que aprendas de sus errores y dejes a Katherine morir en paz. morir ya apesta lo suficiente...no es necesario meter la nariz en ello" corrió de nuevo

Klaus ya se estaba cansando de sus huidas.

"MATT, MATT"

Caroline se paró y trató de concentrar su oído para tratar de escuchar a Matt pero Klaus interrumpe su concentración.

"me darias la misma elección?"

"que?"

"si abandono mi venganza contra Katerina, me ofrecerias la misma elección que a Tyler?" pregunto

la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabia que responder.

"no se que quieres decir?"

"si, lo sabes" dijo Klaus dando unos pasos más cerca.

"no...no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes simplemente aparecerte y distraerme, mientras mi amigo está en peligro" se quejo

"sabes, mientras has estado corriendo en todas las direcciones equivocadas,oi los lejanos y desesperados gritos de Matt"

"donde?"

"no te preocupes amor, lo tengo cubierto, confia en mi estaba bastante feliz con su rescatador"

la rubia le dio una mala mirada y camino lejos de él,Klaus de inmediato se puso al día con sus pasos.

"así que el quarterback ha sido salvado, ahora que?"

"no tienes una chica moribunda que castigar por sus pecados?" klaus sonrió

"lo hago, pero no lo hare, por ti"

se miraron unos a otros, Caroline tratando de saber si era honesto en sus palabras. él lo era.

"así que vinistes hasta Mystic Falls, solo para retroceder cuando yo te lo diga?" pregunto aún no convencida en lo que leyó en sus ojos

"no, vine a Mystic Falls para regodearme al ver un futuro cadáver, como tu tan poéticamente dijiste" Caroline río" pero dejaré de regodearme a cambio de una pequeña cosa"

" y que es?"

"quiero tu confesión" dijo sin rastro de humor.

"mi confesión?no he hecho nada, confesar sobre que?"

"sobre me, tan pronto como acabemos esto aqui, me ire y nunca tendras que verme a los ojos y cubrir nuestra conexion con hostilidad y tendras que detestar las partes oscuras de ti, que se preocupan por mi a pesar de todo lo que he ire y seras libre, solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo" dio unos pasos hacia ella.

"estoy en la universidad,estoy construyendo una vida por mi planes y un futuro y cosas que quiero, y ninguna de ellas te implica a ti ok? ninguna"

"ya veo" dijo con decepción

"no, no lo haces, por que, si cubro nuestra conexión con hostilidad, porque si, me odio a mi misma por la verdad. así que si me prometes que te iras... como dices y nunca volverás. entonces si… seré honesta contigo, seré honesta contigo sobre lo que quiero" casi gritó

"me iré y nunca regresare, lo prometo"

Caroline dio unos pasos hacia él hasta estar cara a cara.

"bien" y cerró las distancia que había entre ellos el beso fue lento al principio, ambos sonrieron antes de besarse de nuevo pero esta vez mas apasionado, unos segundos después ella estaba contra un árbol, desvistiendose mutuamente.

"ya se que prometí que nunca volvería" dijo Klaus mientras se vestía.

Caroline de inmediato lo miró, pensó que él se estaba arrepintiendo de su promesa.

Klaus río al mirar su cara.

" no voy a faltar a mi palabra" explico" no volveré, pero tu puedes venir conmigo"

" no puedo, y lo sabes"

" esta bien" el asintió.

después de ese encuentro ambos se despidieron para no verse de nuevo nunca más.


	2. 20 years

7 años después

la casa de Caroline Forbes en Denver, era un gran espacio con pisos de madera, paredes pintadas de un tenue color amarillo, que daba la ilusión de estar iluminada por el sol todo el tiempo… todo de una alta calidad, meticulosamente limpio y ordenado. Compró la casa cerca del barrio de Alaric para estar cerca de las gemelas, había fotos de ella con las niñas, de sus amigos a si como un sin número de fotos de su vida en Denver. también había reconocimientos por su trabajo en la televisión, sus diplomas de la universidad, y los primeros dibujos de las gemelas. para cualquier persona podria pensar que quien vivia en la casa era alguien feliz y exitosa.

en el dormitorio principal, Caroline está sentada en la cama, usando la computadora, oye el sonido de la regadera apagándose, ella hace un inspección en su celular mientras mira al hombre salir de su cuarto de baño solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, le da una sonrisa mientras se acerca a ella y le da un suave beso en los labios después camina hacia una pequeña maleta que está encima de una silla. Stefan Salvatore, su amigo de años y ahora su novio, acababa de regresar de uno de sus muchos viajes en busca de un desaparecido Damon, ellos había retomado su¨ relación¨ después de todo el asunto de Rayna Cruz, si se le puede decir relacion a solo verse de vez en cuando y las constantes llamadas telefónicas.

"pasa algo?" pregunto Stefan al ver el ceño fruncido de Caroline.

"no solo un problema en el trabajo, que hay de ti como va la busqueda?" ella ayudaba a Stefan con información de gente desaparecida o investigando, pero no había ayudado activamente en la búsqueda de Damon, ella amaba a Stefan pero no podía dejar a Alaric y a las niñas.

"bien, el dato que nos diste sobre el tipo de Kansas nos ayudó mucho, Bonnie cree que daremos con ellos pronto" explicó el vampiro mientras se vestía.

"como esta Bonnie?" ella no había visto en mucho tiempo a su amiga.

"ella está bien, está con su madre ahora"

Stefan se terminó de vestir y tomo su maleta.

" te tienes que ir ya?" pregunto.

"ya se que solo acabo de llegar ayer, pero tengo que checar algo, no te preocupes estaré de vuelta en dos días" explicó

Caroline solo asintió.

Más tarde la rubia entraba a la Televisora, su nueva asistente Janeth corrió hacia ella mientras Caroline caminaba hacia su oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio mientras veía los papeles en el.

" llamó el entrenador de los Broncos, dijo que estaba de acuerdo par la entrevista al equipo" dijo la pequeña morena mirando entre los papeles que traía en las manos.

"genial, Jack puede hacer esa entrevista y pasarla antes del partido de este jueves" dijo Caroline.

" tambien llamo alguien, con nombre Mikaelson"

Caroline se tenso al oír el apellido.

" Klaus Mikaelson?" pregunto.

"no estoy segura,Randy tomó la llamada mientras fui al baño, pero dejaron un número" dijo la chica un poco avergonzada. Noto como su jefa se quedó callada.

"que pasa Care?, quién es este chico Mikaelson?"

"fue un hombre que fastidio a mis amigos en mi pueblo y que estaba una especie de obsecionado conmigo"

" qué crees que quiera?"

" no lo se"

"llamaras?"

" no creo, ya esa parte de mi vida quedo atrás" dijo tomando la nota con el numero de telefono y tirandola a la basura.

"no tienes curiosidad de que pueda querer Care?"

El jefe de Caroline entró en su oficina. Era una mujer de casi 50 años, era una de la productoras más destacadas del canal.

"Care oi, que te encargaras de toda la barra de noticias del canal"

"oíste bien Helen, para empezar ya tengo una entrevista programada con todo el equipo de Futbol y ademas ayer pude contratar a Barry Jacobs como uno de nuestros nuevos reporteros que darán la cara en el noticiero de la noche"

" bien hecho chica" felicito la mujer.

"Helen puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"claro"

" si un ex te llama qué es lo que harías?"

"no tienes novio?"

" si"

"déjalo en el pasado,los ex son como las buenas noticias, todos se olvidan de ellas"

" ahí tienes tu respuesta Janeth"

La pequeña asistente asintió y salió de la oficina.


	3. Caroline

El dia de Caroline estuvo muy ocupado, entre el trabajo y la cena en casa de Alaric con las niñas , ella pensaba que si no fuera un vampiro estaria realmente agotada. Decidido darse un baño de espuma con una buena copa de vino en cuanto llegara a casa, caminaba hacia su casa cuando recordó que no tenía vino, afortunadamente había una tienda cerca, camino hacia el pequeño local.

Estaba en el mostrador esperando su turno para pagar su vino, cuando oyó la anciana decirle al encargado que no completaba para pagar todo su cuenta.

Caroline se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de la anciana.

" gracias , Caroline" dijo la anciana caminando hacia la puerta.

La rubia se sorprendió, cómo sabía la anciana su nombre?.

Salió de la tienda y la vio cruzando la calle.

corrió hacia la mujer.

" hey cómo supo mi nombre?" preguntó.

" todas las chicas bonitas se llaman igual" dijo misteriosamente.

Caroline se ofreció a ayudarla con las bolsas hasta que Llegaron hasta una vieja casa, la rubia la acompaño hasta la puerta.

" gracias por ayudarme querida, no tenías que hacerlo" agradece

" todo mundo necesita un poco de ayuda a veces" dijo la rubia.

" tú también necesitas ayuda?" preguntó la mujer.

"yo?" dijo Caroline sonriendo.

" tu dijiste que todo el mundo necesita ayuda"

" no, estoy bien" aseguró.

" me alegro por ti" dijo la mujer entrando a su casa." solo recuerda lo que me dijiste todo mundo necesita ayuda,y yo creo que tu también" dijo la anciana cerrando la puerta frente a una caroline muy confundida.

La rubia caminó de nuevo a su casa, aun tenia esa extraña sensación después de hablar con la mujer rara de la tienda.

" eso te pasa por hablar con gente anciana, ya están seniles Caroline" se regañó a ella misma mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir.

Caroline siente la luz del sol pegando en sus ojos, se mueve un poco sintiendo como su almohada se mueve, abre un poco los ojos y ve el pecho tonificado junto con un línea de aves tatuado en el, no recuerda que Stefan tuviera tatuajes así, aún estaba tratando de recordar la noche pasada cuando sintió un beso en su frente.

"buenos dias,mi amor" dijo una voz con acento, una voz que no había oído en años.

ella se levanto un poco para ver la cara de Klaus Mikaelson sonriendo a ella, él se inclinó capturando sus labios para un beso demonios estaba? se preguntó.

ella estaba apunto de gritar cuando el sonido de pequeños pasos y dos niñas brincando en la cama la distrajo.

"mama, Nik" gritaron las gemelas

"hola, pequeños amores" saludo Klaus, a las pequeñas niñas que saltaban en la cama

otra niña entró, de alrededor de 8 años.

" juro que trate de detenerlas" dijo la niña desconocida.

"no te preocupes pequeño lobo" dijo Klaus a la niña "buenos días Care"

"buenos días" saludo Caroline, que aun miraba toda la escena como si fuera de Twilight Zone.

" Hope por qué no tomas a sus hermanas abajo para el desayuno" pido Klaus a su hija

"si papá, vamos tio Kol y tia Freya estan abajo" dijo Hope a las gemelas

ambas niñas sonrieron a la mención del nombre de Kol.

Klaus se levantó de la cama, Caroline noto que solo tenia su boxer puesto y lo bien que se veía su cuerpo.

"descansa un poco,amor, yo me encargare del desayuno de las niñas"

Klaus se vistio y salio del cuarto.

Caroline se quedó ahí sentada en estado de Shock por unos minutos, hasta que decide levantarse, ella estaba en solo ropa interior, abrió el armario para buscar ropa, se miró en el espejo en la puesta y no noto nada diferente en ella, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello que estaba más largo y miro los anillos en su dedo anular, una con un diamante incrustado y una banda de plata, y el otro una sencilla banda de platino.

"wow" dijo ella

el diamante no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para hacerse saco la banda de platino y lo miro de cerca, Always & Forever estaba escrito por dentro del anillo.

toma rápidamente un pantalón y una henley de color gris que le queda grande, salió sigilosamente del cuarto, el lugar era enorme y también antiguo pudo notar, miro hacia el patio donde estaba una fuente. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado cuando noto a Rebekah y un hombre afroamericano caminando.

" hey Care, dónde está Klaus?" preguntó el Hombre.

" qué pasa con tu aspecto?" dijo Rebekah.

" si me disculpan" dijo la rubia corriendo de ahí.

camino por las calles, ella estaba en New Orleans, en la maldita New Orleans.

se sentó en una de las bancas en un parque cercano

" esto es un sueño, Care,vas a estar bien" se dijo a ella misma para tranquilizarse." solo tienes que respirar y concentrarse en despertar"

"estás bien, querida" preguntó una anciana mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Caroline la miró, era la misma anciana de la noche anterior.

" es usted, qué hizo?" dijo mostrando sus rasgos de vampiro.

" tranquila, querida, recuerdas lo que dijiste?" preguntó la anciana.

" de qué hablas?" gritó la rubia

" todo mundo necesita ayuda,te resulta familiar?"

" y solo porque dije eso, tu me hiciste esto?"

" no,todo lo que haz hecho ha dado muy buena impresión allá arriba" dijo la anciana señalando al cielo.

" me puedes decir de forma sencilla de que hablas?" rogó la rubia.

" esto es un vistazo, Caroline" señaló a su alrededor la anciana.

" un vistazo?" preguntó confundida." un vistazo de que?"

" para ayudarte"

" con que? estoy perfectamente bien" dijo la rubia.

" eso lo vas a descubrir y vas a tener bastante tiempo para hacerlo" dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba.

" que tanto tiempo?"

" el que sea necesario, pero con tu nivel de terquedad creo que será considerable" la mujer empezó a caminar.

" hey mira, yo… solo quiero volver a mi vida" dijo mientras la seguía." que necesitas? Haré lo que sea"

La mujer se paró en una esquina y se rio

" no funciona asi, lo siento cariño"

"por qué no?"

" por que tu tienes que averiguar porqué estás aquí"

" por favor" casi rogó.

" solo dejalo fluir" dijo la anciana.

" no tengo tiempo para eso, en casa me necesitan"

" pues aqui tambien lo hacen" le entregó una bolsa azul y se subió a un autobús" estarás bien, Caroline"


	4. Gravity

**realmente me siento mal por mis amigos norteamericanos, tener a Trump de presidente, ufff, bienvenidos a la vida de casi toda Latinoamerica.**

 **cambiando de tema drasticamente, algunos no estaran muy de acuerdo con el estado de Caroline en este capitulo, pero si Julie Plec puede hacer lo que quiera, creo que yo tambien puedo.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Ella siguió caminando hasta entrar a un bar, se sentó en la barra.

" hola, me dan un Bourbon"

la rubia en la barra le sonrió.

"Caroline, estas aqui, Klaus me llamó preocupado porque no te encontraba, creo que esta aun paso de mandar a todos los vampiros de New Orleans a buscarte"

Al ver que Caroline no contesto" estas bien?" pregunto la rubia.

Caroline no hablo, miro la identificación de la mujer, su nombre era Camille.

" supongo que estás estresada con todo el asunto de la fiesta anual, pero estará perfecto como siempre" animo Camille

" somos amigas?" preguntó

" ya sabes que si" le sirvió una copa.

" he tenido un mal dia"

" se que Klaus está un poco sobre el borde con todo lo de la seguridad pero el te ama"

"Klaus es mi esposo" dijo aun un poco desconcertada

" si y ya se, que dices que eso no le da el derecho de portarse todo sobreprotector, pero ya lo conoces, puede ser un idiota a veces y te hará preguntarte esta vida no es la que soñé"

 _Oh cuánta razón tienes Camille_

" pero ustedes han pasado por mucho, y se aman mucho también"

La rubia asintió.

" vamos ya acabo mi turno, te llevaré a casa antes de que klaus se ponga mas loco"

Camille la dejo frente al compuesto, Caroline entró al lugar un poco nerviosa.

" ahí estas" dijo Klaus que de inmediato la abrazo" donde estabas amor?, saliste temprano en la mañana y no me dijiste donde ibas,sabes que todavia hay gente por ahi que me odia, estaba tan preocupado por ti" dijo lo ultimo casi gritando.

" pero estaba bien"

" yo no sabía eso" dijo Klaus grito

" esta bien, lo siento" apretó los dientes la rubia

" está bien, cariño, no quise gritarte, estoy un poco tenso por la fiesta de las facciones, no quiero que nada salgo mal" la abrazo.

Ella se sentía tan extraña.

"hey Care, Klaus" oyó la voz de Alaric que venía junto con las niñas

" Alaric, pensé que quedamos en que yo iba ir por la niñas"dijo el híbrido

"pense que estarian ocupados con lo de la fiesta, asi que decidi ahorrarles el viaje"

" tu iras?"preguntó Caroline

"si, con Cami, no queríamos ir pero con eso que ella es el representante de la facción humana" se encogió de hombros

" bien, nos vemos allá" dijo Klaus

" adiós Care " se despidió el maestro.

" hola mama"saludaron las gemelas

" qué tienes ahí?" preguntó Josie.

La pequeña morena abrió la bolsa y gritó.

" mamá nos trajo los pinceles" dijo a su hermana.

" podemos pintar ahora,Nik?" preguntó lizzie.

Klaus se agacho a altura de la niña

" que tal mañana, pequeño amor, mama y yo tenemos que ir a la fiesta"

" Lo prometes?" preguntó Josie

" tienen mi palabra"

" bien" dijeron ambas niñas.

" por qué no van arriba y le enseñan a Hope y a Josh que trajo mama"

Ambas niñas asintieron y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Caroline miró toda la interacción, nunca había visto esa parte de dulce.

se levanto y miro a Caroline

" amor por qué no vas te das un baño de burbujas y te relajas un poco mientras voy con Marcel y 'Lijah a verificar unas cosas, volveré a las 7" la beso y se fue.

Caroline camino por la casa observando todo, vio las pinturas de Klaus, Rebekah y Elijah del siglo pasado, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, se estaba preparando para su baño de burbujas, cuando Hope entró a la habitación..

" hola Care y papá?" pregunto la niña.

 _esta debe ser, la hija de Klaus con Hayley._

Podía ver las similitudes, los mismo ojos azul grisáceo de Klaus, podía jurar que tenía sus hoyuelos también

" klaus dijo que iba con Marcel y Elijah" informo.

la niña la miró con el ceño fruncido,

 _Dije algo mal?_

" está bien" dijo la niña y salió.

Caroline no le dio más importancia al asunto de Hope mientras se metía en la gran bañera de hidromasaje, se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, así que hizo una lista mental de lo que sabía hasta ahora.

ella estaba casada con Klaus, aun no podía creer eso, cómo demonios había terminado casándose con el grande y malo híbrido?, lo más increíble de todo como había aceptado el cumplir con esa norma tan humana?

ella aun tenia a las gemelas, eso no estaba tan mal, ella no podía vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieran sus hijas.

ella sabía que estaba aquí para aprender una lección, pero de qué lección se trataba?

su mente divago con esas preguntas hast aque sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en la bañera.

"amor"

"mmm"

"amor, despierta, tenemos que cambiarnos para la fiesta"

Caroline abrió los ojos por unos momentos, para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban con alegría.

"klaus"

el rubio frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

"hola amor, pense que tenia que sacarte de aquí y vestirte por mi mismo, aunque pensándolo bien siempre me ha gustado más tu desnuda" sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

La fiesta era en Infirmary, Caroline portaba un vestido largo de color azul mientras que Klaus usaba un traje completamente negro con la corbata del mismo color que el vestido de Caroline, Caroline miraba a todas las personas en el lugar, pocas eran las caras conocidas, Rebekah con el hombre moreno que vio en la mañana, de nombre Marcel, Elijah con una chica morena, Gia, ella era divertida, pensó. Hayley y su marido Jackson ambos jefes de la Facción de los hombres lobo. y por último Kol y la hermana que no sabia que tenia Klaus, Freya.

Klaus golpeo ligeramente su copa de Champagne para llamar la atención, todos inmediatamente dejaron sus conversaciones. el híbrido tomó la mano de Caroline antes de subir al pequeño templete.

"gracias, a todos por estar aquí y unirse a mi familia en esta celebración, hace algunos años era imposible pensar en brujas…" hizo un gesto hacia unas mujeres" lobos…" miro hacia Jackson y Hayley " y vampiros" mirando a sus hermanos y Marcel " en una misma habitación, pero ahora con la alianza nuestra comunidad es más fuertes y nuestros hijos más seguros"

Caroline nunca había visto de esta manera al híbrido, como un verdadero líder.

"solo queria agradecerles eso, su cooperación ha ayudado a que mi hijas tengan un hogar, que yo tenga un hogar" eso último dijo mirando a Caroline con devoción.

los asistentes aplaudieron.

"esperen hay algo mas…mi amor" dijo llamando a la rubia a unirse a él, Caroline subió." hay un anuncio que queremos hacer mi bella esposa y yo" Klaus tomo su mano y la beso " Caroline y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo juntos " anunció a la multitud que aplaudieron con entusiasmo"va ser un chico asi que cuiden a sus hijas" bromeo el híbrido

Caroline estaba en Shock, ella era un vampiro, no se podía reproducir, es cierto que las gemelas nacieron de ella, pero un hijo con su sangre estaba fuera de la cuestión.

 _cómo sucedió eso?_ penso.

las personas pronto se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja, ella decidió disculparse y salir a tomar aire.

unos momentos despues se unio a ella Freya.

"que pasa cuñada?" pregunto

"me siento un poco extraña" respondió la rubia.

"supongo que es el embarazo,no es lo mismo llevar dos pequeñas humana/ bruja a llevar un vampiro/ hombre lobo/ brujo"

"aun no estoy segura cómo sucedió todo esto" Freya arqueo una ceja " bien, si se como, pero cómo fue posible? los vampiros no se pueden reproducir y tampoco soy un híbrido"

"investigue un poco, tu fuiste la primera mujer con la que compartió sangre después del ritual para romper la maldición, esa magia te ha de ver cambiado de algún modo, después Klaus te mordió,ambos compartieron sangre y lo siguen haciendo"

"y si fuera por compartir sangre todos los vampiros pudieran tener hijos"

"si pero Klaus es tu creador o por lo menos su sangre, y su sangre es la que cambió algo en ti, tal vez la magia te cambio para ser la pareja de Klaus? aun no estoy segura. pero lo que estoy segura que es la sangre, la magia en su sangre la que hizo a mi futuro sobrino posible"

Caroline iba a preguntar algo más cuando klaus llegó a interrumpir.

"hermana"

"felicidades de nuevo Niklaus"le dio un abrazo.

"gracias"

"los dejaré,vere que Kol no se embriague" se fue la rubia

"qué pasa?"preguntó el original

"nada solo aun estoy un poco en Shock por el embarazo" no era una mentira completamente.

"ya se que querias esperar para decir a todos, pero no pude guardarme por mucho tiempo que tendré un hijo con la mujer que amo" pasó sus brazos por su cintura acercandola a el.

"gracias por todo Caroline,gracias por darme una oportunidad,por dejarme ser parte de tu vida y la vida de tus hijas, gracias por esto" dijo tocando suavemente su vientre aun plano.

klaus la beso, Caroline se fundio en ese beso.

la Caroline de este mundo, no estaba tan mal.


	5. All Too Well

Después del momento que compartió con Klaus, ella volvió la fiesta, platico un momento con Kol y esta chica Davina, descubrió que el original no es tan malo como lo pintaron Elena y Jeremy, para ser honesta lo encontró bastante divertido.

ella estaba platicando con el original y su novia cuando alguien que pensó que no vería se unió a la plática.

"hola Care, linda fiesta" saludo Stefan

el le sonrio de la misma forma exacta que recordaba de su vida real.

"lo se, Rebekah ayudó a organizarla" explico

" quería felicitarte por lo del bebe, nunca lo hubiera imaginado" había algo en su mirada que ella no podía nombrar, tal vez anhelo?

" gracias, fue una sorpresa para mi, nunca me imagine que fuera posible" se tocó el vientre. " que te trae por aquí? New Orleans está muy alejado de Mystic Falls"

"vine con Alaric tengo algunas pistas sobre donde pueda estar Damon y creo que el me puede ayudar" explicó

así que Damon aun estaba perdido en esta vida?, ella guardó esa pieza de información para si misma.

"algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?" ella tomo su mano.

"no tu y Klaus me han ayudado más que suficiente, con información y prestandome a sus brujas" mirando a sus manos unidas.

" para que estan los amigos"

el le sonrio y acaricio su mano suavemente, sus miradas se encontraron de la misma forma en que lo hacían antes, el momento fue interrumpido por Josh que traía a Hope y las gemelas con el. la pequeña hija de Klaus la miraba de una forma extraña.

"lo siento Caroline pero las niñas querían venir, trate de explicarles dónde estaban pero empezaron a usar magia…"

"está bien" ella dijo soltando su mano del agarre de Stefan.

"Ripper" saludo Klaus al ver a Stefan ahí.

"klaus

"Joshua , qué haces con las niñas aquí?" pregunto al ver al joven vampiro

Josh puso una cara aterrada.

"las niñas estaba usando magia en el"explico Caroline " creo que es mejor que nos vayamos"

el híbrido asintió de acuerdo con su esposa.

"dejame y hablo con Elijah"

la mañana siguiente, la luz fluye por la ventana cayendo en los ojos de Caroline haciendo que ella despierte, al sentir la cama vacía pensó que había vuelto a su realidad, pero el pensamiento quedó descartado al ver salir a Klaus del cuarto de Baño, con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

ella se encontró perdida en sus pensamiento al ver el cuerpo tonificado del Híbrido, Klaus se quitó la toalla para ponerse los boxer, su cuerpo se quedó sin aliento al ver su miembro, como había olvidado ella lo bien que se veía Klaus sin ropa?

"amor"

la sacó de sus pensamientos pecaminosos

"si?"

"por qué no vas y haces el desayuno de las niñas en lo que me cambio"

ella asintió y bajó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a las niñas.

"hola pequeñas, que quieren para desayunar?"

las gemelas pidieron cereal mientras Hope quería huevos.

después del desayuno acabado, las gemelas se fueron a jugar al patio,ella se quedo lavando los platos cuando oyó la voz de Hope detrás de ella.

"usted no es nuestra Caroline, verdad?" preguntó la niña

ella dejó caer el plato en el agua, y se giró para ver a la niña sentada aun en la mesa.

"no, no lo soy"

la chica la miró con asombro.

"yo vivo en Denver con las gemelas y trabajo en una televisora allá" explicó

"dónde está nuestra Caroline?" pregunto haciendo énfasis en nuestra.

"no lo se, pero estoy segura de que volverá pronto" dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la niña.

ella le dio vuelta a la mesa y puso una silla frente a Caroline, se subió en ella y empezó a estudiar sus características, la rubia se sentía un poco cohibida con la mirada intensa que le daba la niña, era una muy parecida a la de Klaus.

"hicieron un buen trabajo, pero se olvidaron de algunas cosas muy importantes" dijo la niña

"cómo cuáles?" preguntó la rubia

"primero nuestra Care no llama a papa Klaus, ella siempre lo llama Nik, ella tampoco deja que las personas la toquen de manera especial a excepción de papa, te mire anoche con Stefan"

ella le tenía que dar crédito a la niña, ella era muy lista al igual que todo los Mikaelson.

"te gusto?"

"si, pienso que eres una niña muy lista"

"gracias" dijo de forma formal que le recordaba a Elijah." prometes no dañar a mi papá, hermanas o el futuro bebé así como al resto de mi familia?"

"te prometo que no estoy aquí para hacer daño a nadie de tu familia"

"genial, bienvenida a la familia" la abrazo

Klaus entró a la cocina para ver a su mujer e hija abrazadas.

" pequeño lobo, Gia está esperando por ti en el patio para comenzar tus clases de violín" informó el híbrido

" gracias papá" la niña miró a Caroline " si necesitas algo solo háblame" dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad.

" hola amor" saludo klaus pasando su brazo por la cintura de la rubia y dándole un gran beso en los labios " que hay para desayunar?" Caroline miró los ojos del híbrido, estaba tan llenos de amor, nunca pensó que ella podía recibir una mirada así, con tanto amor y devoción de parte de alguien, ella ya podía decir que Caroline Mikaelson era una mujer muy afortunada.


	6. All The Small Things

Klaus se estaciono frente al edificio del Canal 2 de New Orleans, él enseguida abrió la puerta del copiloto para Caroline, el tomo su bolso junto con la computadora de la rubia.

" Kla...Nik" enseguida corrigió"creo que puedo abrir mi propia puerta y estoy mas que segura que con mi fuerza de vampiro puedo cargar mi bolso y mi laptop" ella se quejo pero con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

" yo se lo competente que eres amor, pero yo estoy aqui, asi que, que clase de caballero sería si no ayudo a una dama con sus cosas?" él dijo mientras abría la puerta de entrada del edificio.

ella solo rió, ella no estaba tan sorprendida por el proteccionismo de Klaus.

"hola señora mikaelson, Hola señor Mikaelson" saludo la recepcionista.

"hola" saludo la rubia

Klaus la acompañó hacia su oficina.

"listo llegue sana y salva a mi oficina" dijo la rubia a su marido, el solo le dio una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"hola Care nece…" saludo una morena mientras entraba a su oficina" ah hola Klaus no sabia que estabas aquí" saludo la mujer comiendose al híbrido con los ojos, pero Klaus no parecía darse cuenta.

"estoy por irme Angelic, Amor te veré en el almuerzo de acuerdo" ella asintió besando al híbrido de una forma que le quedara claro a la otra chica que él le pertenecía.

la chica carraspeo, Caroline limpio el lápiz labial en la boca de Klaus con su pulgar.

"nos vemos después" el híbrido salió con una gran sonrisa.

"Care me preguntaba si podrías aumentar el tiempo de mi nota?"

" dame tiempo para verificar todo " pidió

"claro, jefa" dijo Angelic antes de salir.

Caroline miraba su oficina, había fotos de ella con las niñas, con Hope, incluso algunas con los miembros de la familia original, entonces ve una de ella con klaus en la torre Eiffel.

 _ella parecer ser feliz?_

continuó mirando alrededor cuando noto el diploma de la universidad de Tulane, en su otra vida ella había terminado su educación universitaria en Denver, abrió los cajones de su escritorio y encontró una foto de ella y klaus afuera de la iglesia de Mystic Falls, ella estaba vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco y Klaus estaba en un traje negro, a su lado estaba Elijah y su madre.

Liz Forbes aún estaba viva cuando ella se casó con Klaus, pero por el aspecto de su madre,ella podía decir que estaba en la fase terminal de su cáncer.

 _esta versión de ella se casó con Klaus tan pronto para que su madre estuviera en su boda?_

"fue el dia mas feliz en la vida de Niklaus" dijo una voz grave.

"tambien el mio" o por lo menos ella suponía." que te trae por aquí Elijah?"

"Niklaus tuvo un inconveniente y me pido que te llevara al restaurante a comer, el nos encontrará ahí" explicó

ella miró el reloj, no se había dado cuenta de la hora. había pasado horas viendo las cosas en su oficina.

En el restaurante ella descubrió gracias a Elijah, que había aceptado la oferta de Klaus de seguirlo a New Orleans aquella vez en el bosque, esa era la bifurcación entre su vida real y está, guardó esa información para después.

siguió con la plática, recordando "los viejos tiempos",como ayudar a los originales a hacer segura la ciudad para Hope, como Klaus pidio la bendicion de Elizabeth Forbes para casarse con ella, el mal tiempo que le dio su madre antes de darle su permiso, La despedida de soltera que organizaron Bonnie, Elena y Rebekah, su inusual amistad con Hayley.

"siento llegar tarde" se disculpó el híbrido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Caroline y se unió a la mesa.

" estás a tiempo hermano, acabo de ordenar"

"cómo te has sentido hoy, amor?" pregunto klaus.

"no he tenido ningún problema" ella realmente no recordaba que estaba embarazada de lo bien que se sentía, no tenía nauseas como cuando estaba embarazada de las gemelas.

"perfecto"

el celular de Elijah sonó, el original se disculpó mientras contestaba la llamada, se alejó de la mesa.

"donde estuviste toda la mañana?" pregunto la rubia.

"fui a ayudar a Stefan con las brujas, hicieron un hechizo localizador y por fin después de tantos meses, localizó al Salvatore mayor cerca de Mystic Falls, en estos momentos el debe estar tomando un vuelo de regreso"

Elijah volvió a la mesa,con una cara seria.

"que pasa, hermano?"

"Kol, pasa, se metió en problemas con las brujas de nuevo" dijo el noble original tallando el puente de la nariz tratando de no perder la paciencia.

"necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Caroline

"no, disfruten la comida, yo ire a tratar de arreglar las cosas"

"las dagas las tiene Freya por si las necesitas" bromeo Klaus, ganándose un golpe de Caroline.

la comida pasó sin contratiempos, ambos hablaron,bromeron y rieron. Klaus la acompañó de nuevo a su trabajo.

"sana y salva de nuevo amor"

"gracias mi señor" bromeó la rubia.

klaus se acercó para darle un beso que la rubia aceptó con gusto, el dulce beso rapidamente se convirtio en algo mas, Caroline no entendia que le pasaba, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a Klaus con una hambre que sabía que solo el híbrido podía satisfacer, el original se separó un poco juntando su frente junto con la de la rubia.

"por mas que me gustaría llevar esto más lejos, me temo que debo recoger a las niñas, no quiero desatar la furia de esas pequeñas si llego tarde" bromeó el híbrido

"ve" lo soltó Caroline " ellas pueden ser pequeñas pero son feroces"

"igual a sus madres" sonrió saliendo por la puerta.

ella no estaba segura lo que su homóloga hacía pero sabía que era una mujer afortunada.


	7. Body Say

**gracias a todos los que le dieron en seguir o favorito a mi historia, realmente lo aprecio, aunque no estaria de mas un comentario de su parte, sean libres de decirme lo que piensan, no muerdo.**

 **en este capitulo hay un poco de contenido adulto, asi que si eres sensible a eso o eres menor no leas.**

 **espero que les guste realmente no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas asi, no sean demasiados duros conmigo.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline estaba platicando con Bonnie, ellos habían encontrado a Damon sin emociones y Enzo, al parecer una especie de Sirena los tenía bajo su control mental, ella quería viajar a Mystic Falls y ayudar pero Bonnie se había puesto renuente alegando el embarazo.

ella cerró la computadora con frustración y la puso en la mesita de noche, cuando oyó a Klaus entrar en la habitación, observo como el híbrido se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en la puerta del Armario. dejó su celular y llaves sobre el tocador, se estaba quitando su henley negra cuando noto a Caroline un poco sonrojada, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella.

"amor, estás bien?"

"que?"

"dije que si estabas bien?"

"oh, estoy bien, solo un poco molesta con lo que sucede en Mystic Falls"

"no te preocupes, Stefan llamo esta tarde para decir que averiguo, Alaric y Freya, están tratando de buscar cómo ayudarlos, Kol viajó con algunos objetos oscuros" explico "por lo que solo tienes que preocuparte por ti, ya comiste?, puedo pedir algo o salir, depende de lo que apeteces"

igual que en la tarde ella estaba hambrienta pero no era de comida exactamente,su deseo era de él.

"no es exactamente comida lo que deseo"

Caroline no lo dejo contestar, ella devoró sus labios, Klaus estaba un poco sorprendido pero su lobo estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer las necesidades de su pareja. el se separo un poco lo que sorprendió a Caroline, ella pensó que talvez había hecho algo que su yo de este mundo no había hecho, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver el dorado que mostraba su deseo hacia ella, se dio cuenta que ella no había hecho nada malo, si no que Klaus estaba comprobando que las niñas estaban en su habitación.

"las niñas estan dormidas Nik,y realmente me estoy muriendo de ganas desde esta tarde, por favor hazme el amor, te he extrañado" ella le pidió.

"lo que mi señora desee" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

ella comienza a besarlo, pero estaba vez klaus no se detiene, su boca baja por el lado de su cuello, mientras sus manos arrancan la blusa blanca que tenía puesta, Caroline pasa las manos por su pelo, todo le recuerda a un tiempo y lugar diferente, donde ellos compartían un momento igual, sin embargo ella tenía la sensación que ese dia en el bosque no solo se trataba de ellos siendo honestos sobre sus sentimientos, también fue sobre quién era él y quien podría llegar a ser, todo lo que él podría haber creado junto con ella y ella solo eligió alejarse,escoger algo diferente, pero esta vez no, esta vez ella lo eligiria, ella elegiría diferente.

"dios, eres hermosa Caroline" él detuvo sus pensamientos

ella sonrió, casi incómoda por el cumplido.

"gracias, Nik"

"no amor, lo digo enserio, estás mucho más impresionante que cuando te conoci"

"esa es buena,Nik, tu solo continua" ella bromeo

el tomo su cara, Caroline miraba la seriedad en sus ojos.

"Caroline, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer,todos los días le doy gracias al cielo por la vida que hemos creado juntos,soy un hombre que realmente tiene todo lo que su corazón desea, y no me refiero a ser rey de New Orleans y esas cosas, me refiero a ti, las niñas y el nuevo bebé, yo no podría vivir en un mundo donde no me amaras* o sin nuestros hijos, un mundo asi se sentiria, frio, incompleto y vacío, Te amo Caroline Mikaelson, siempre y para siempre"

Caroline se perdió completamente en sus palabras, sentía la intensidad con la que el Híbrido la miraba mientras dejaba que sus palabras se hundieran, ella había vivido 7 años en el mundo que él había descrito, también estaba empezando a entender a qué se refería con vacío, su mundo estaba vacío, es cierto que tenía a las gemelas, Alaric y Stefan pero estaba muy lejos de sentir la felicidad que sentía al estar aqui.

ella usó su fuerza para poner a Klaus sobre su espalda y sentarse sobre él, se congeló brevemente al ver la mirada del híbrido, sus ojos reflejaban amor, un amor que ella no sabía que extrañaba pero que había anhelado estos 7 años.

"te prometo Nik, que nunca conocerás ese mundo frío y vacío, mientras estemos juntos siempre estaremos en casa y nunca existirá ese mundo" acaricio su cara con su delicada mano, el beso su mano.

ella se quitó los pedazos restantes de su camiseta para terminar de exponerse a él y solo a él, sus ojos volvieron al color dorado de su lobo, el se sentó, tomó su cara y la beso apasionadamente, ella gimió en su boca sintiendo la creciente excitación a través de su pantalón.

ella se quitó de encima de él y se paro,tomo la mano de klaus para que el hiciera lo mismo, ambos se sonrieron.

"Nik, creo que tienes demasiada ropa"

el sonrió, se miró a sí mismo aun en sus pantalones y Henley, y luego a Caroline que solo llevaba una tanga negra.

"tienes razón amor, qué harás para remediar tan desagradable situación?"

ella colocó sus manos en el centro de su pecho y en cuestión de segundos rasgó su camiseta a la mitad, ambos se soltó su cinturón y ayudó a bajar el pantalón junto con su boxer por sus piernas.

Klaus dio un paso atrás por un momento y camino hacia la puerta solo para poner el seguro. cuando se giró de nuevo a Caroline,la encontró esperando por él sobre la cama totalmente desnuda, él negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"no estamos un poco impacientes?"

"quiero Sexo híbrido caliente, ahora"

"claro, amor"

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo lanzó sobre la cama, ella enseguida se sienta sobre él, klaus pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de su esposa, ella se inclinó para tomar sus labios en un beso, ella lo miró por unos momentos, él le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo deseo que ella sentía, él la deseaba, solo a ella.

"hablas mucho, Nik"

el se rio.

"tu eres la única que habla amor"

el la rodó sobre su espalda, ella podía sentir que estaba tan listo para jugar como ella, sus besos crecieron más apasionados, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo tratando de hacer una imagen mental de el, que se quedara para siempre en su memoria.

el cuarto se fue llenando de sus gemidos de placer, su necesidad de estar conectados de nuevo creció de forma abrumadora,Klaus noto eso, el se deslizo lentamente dentro de ella, ambos lanzaron gemidos de placer al estar conectados otra vez, era una cosa más que ella había extrañado estos 7 años.

el la estiró de forma completa, era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado sólo para él y solo a él sentía por todas partes, él se movía de forma suave entrando y saliendo, la intensidad de los sentimientos que provocaba la estaba abrumando.

ella apenas podía respirar, había pasado años desde que ella se había sentido de esta manera, los movimientos de Klaus se volvieron más rápidos e intensos pero aun manteniendo su naturaleza sensual.

oh que tonta fue al dejar que un hombre como Klaus Mikaelson, se deslizara entre sus dedos, se maldijo a sí misma por hacer una cosa tan tonta, entre sus pensamientos y la pasión del momento, se prometió a sí misma llegar a conocer a este Klaus no importa si esto era un vistazo o no, ella viviría esta vida.

ella sintió su orgasmo acercarse, sus colmillos salieron.

"hazlo, amor"

ella hizo lo que dijo, lo mordió en el hombro,Klaus hizo lo mismo en el suyo, el éxtasis de compartir sangre la lanzaron sobre el borde, sintió su cuerpo apretando alrededor de él, él gimió, sus músculos se apretaron y sintió su liberación dentro de ella, el sentimiento se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, el cuerpo de Klaus cayó sobre ella, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, sus corazones latian erráticos, ella aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, todavía podía sentir a Klaus latiendo dentro de ella.

 _bendita resistencia híbrida_

lo que sentía estaba más allá de lo que había experimentado con él antes o cualquier otro hombre, ella siempre supo que Niklaus Mikaelson estaba en su propia liga, pero esto lo confirmo.

el gentilmente quito el pelo de su cara y le dio un dulce beso.

"mejor?"

"si, solo me gustaria quedarme asi para siempre"

"el bebé?"

"el esta bien"

"segunda ronda?"

"pense que jamas lo pedirias" sonrió Caroline.

el placer creció de manera increíble esa noche, parecía como si no pudieran tener suficiente de ellos mismos, la pasión que compartían podía resistir la prueba del tiempo durante siglos y milenios.

Caroline descubrió que efectivamente se podía ver las estrellas,cuando sus cuerpos se calmaron se sentían como si sus cuerpos se hubieran fundido juntos, no sabían dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, fue el momento con más felicidad que ellos alguna vez experimentaron.


	8. Better Love

**gracias a todos los que me agregaron como favorito o siguieron.**

 **una pregunta ustedes que piensan que Klaus podia darle como regalo de aniversario a Caroline? ayudenme**

 **saludos**

 **L**

la mañana siguiente Caroline estaba en la cama contemplando al hombre durmiendo a su lado,ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos de lo que pasó la noche anterior, lo que había experimentado está más allá de su comprensión, miraba al hombre a su lado, al cual estaba empezando a amar tanto que no lo podía poner en palabras pero era algo que solo ellos podían entender y experimentar entre ellos cada dia. Caroline se encontró deseando poder ser la mujer de ese mundo, poder ser Caroline Mikaelson. lamentablemente, la dura verdad era que ella le dio la espalda a este mundo, cuando decidió quedarse en Mystic Falls, seguir su intento de tener una vida humana normal que según ella la haría feliz, solo para descubrir que la Caroline de esta mundo era mucho más feliz de lo que podía pedir, era la reina de New Orleans, casada con el híbrido original, siendo madre de unas pequeñas brujas y estando mágicamente embarazada, su vida no se podía considerar normal o humana pero de alguna manera ella hizo que funcionara. la Caroline de este mundo tenía todo lo que realmente importa. Amor y Familia.

mirando a Klaus dormir, se maldijo por no ver lo que había estado frente a ella todo el tiempo. ella conocía la clase de tipo que era Klaus,si podía ser malo y cruel, el villano de cualquier historia, pero dentro de él era apasionado, leal a su familia y un amoroso padre.

ella acarició su pelo y susurro.

"siento no haberte elegido"

el se movió.

"sientes que amor?" preguntó somnoliento

"siento hacerme la dificil hace tantos años"

el sonrió.

"creeme valió la pena la espera"

Ellos siguieron en la cama platicando del tiempo de Klaus como villano en Mystic Falls, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por las niñas.

"mama, Lizzie rompió mi caballito" se quejo Josie

" yo quería jugar con el caballero de Hope pero no me lo prestó" dijo Lizzie.

"este caballero era de la tía Bekah y papá me lo dio a mi, es muy viejo y lo puedes romper" trato de explicar Hope.

"pequeños amores, por que no les compro un caballito nuevo a las dos,y tu pequeño lobo trata de compartir el caballero con las niñas estoy seguro que si le llega a pasar algo Tía Freya o Davina pueden arreglarlo con magia"

"sí" gritaron las gemelas

"yo quiero mi caballo de color negro" dijo Josie

"yo quiero una rosa" dijo Lizzie

ambas salieron de la habitación hablando de cómo querían su nuevo juguete. Hope siguió a ambas niñas.

"una crisis evitada, bien hecho" felicito Caroline,

" se te olvida que tengo un don con las mujeres amor" presumió Klaus,

"espero que no esté usando ese don con otras mujeres señor Mikaelson" advirtió

" no, solo con las mujeres de esta familia, especialmente con usted señora Mikaelson"

se besaron hasta que oyeron una pequeña explosión.

" LO SIENTO, ES SOLO UN HECHIZO QUE SALIÓ MAL"grito Freya.

ambos rieron

"nunca hay un momento aburrido para nosotros" rió la rubia

"quieres saber un pequeño secreto amor?, no cambiaría nada"

ella sonríe, escuchando a su familiar reír en la planta baja.

"yo tampoco lo haría, Nik"


	9. Ain t No Rest For The Wicked

**hola de nuevo, gracias a todos los que siguen o dan favorito a esta historia, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo, aun teniendo casi ningun Review. me alegra que les guste, pero no sean timidos, uno como escritor desea un poco de retroalimentacion.**

 **Saludos**

 **L**

 **PS: casi termina Steroline!, mantengo las esperanzas.**

el día siguiente por la tarde Caroline estaba en la oficina, investigando algunas cosas para Stefan, al parecer Damon y compañía estaba tras una chica llamada Sarah Nelson **,** ella estaba enviando sus notas a Bonnie cuando Josh entró a su oficina.

"hola Care" saludo el chico

"hola, josh que necesitas?"

"el jefe me envió para entregarte esto" dijo el vampiro mostrando una bolsa de papel.

"gracias" tomo la bolsa de sus manos.

el celular del joven vampiro sono.

"lo siento es Davina"

"esta bien, le dices Hola de mi parte"

"claro"

Josh se fue dejando a Caroline sola, ella abrió la bolsa solo para descubrir una gran hamburguesa con queso y aros de cebolla. también había una malteada de chocolate.

saco todo con cuidado, en el fondo de la bolso descubrió una nota.

 **Amor**

 **espero que te guste la comida, recuerdo que amabas comer esto todo el tiempo en el embarazo de las gemelas, lamento no poder acompañarte, pero ha habido una situación entre los lobos y las brujas, tal vez tome tiempo pero estaré en casa para la cena.**

 **tuyo, Nik.**

ella sonrió, no era la mujer con más suerte sobre la tierra.? ella desenvuelve suavemente la hamburguesa, cuando siente un ligero aleteo en su vientre, ella apoya la mano en el lugar y vuelve a sentir el mismo aleteo, el bebé estaba pateando, la idea la llenó de una sensación tan maravillosa, enseguida tomó su teléfono y marcó a Klaus.

"Nik algo sorprendente acaba de ocurrir" ella dijo con emoción.

"esta todo bien?" pregunto Klaus.

"si gracias por la hamburguesa y los aros de cebolla"

"vivo para complacer, amor"dijo de forma dulce.

" se que estas ocupado"

"solo un poco, cariño, está todo bien?"

"si, el bebe pateo" ella le informo.

"que? cuándo?" preguntó el híbrido emocionado.

"ahorita que estaba apunto de comer mi hamburguesa"

ella oye la risa de Klaus

"solamente tus hijos empezaron a patear cuando su madre tiene uno de sus alimentos preferidos" bromeo

ella se ríe

"dile a tus hermanos las buenas noticias, cuidate, te amo"

"soy inmortal, pero lo hare, te amo también, cariño"

ella colgó la llamada, estaba realmente contenta, tenía una vida creciendo dentro de ella, algo que Klaus y Ella habían creado con amor, sintió el pequeño aleteo de nuevo.

"ya se que estas hambriento, yo tambien, pero queria darle las buenas noticias a tu papa" palmeó suavemente su vientre.

ella estaba saliendo tarde de la oficina, acomodar el tiempo para cada nota en el noticiero habia sido su dolor de cabeza, estaba guardando su laptop en su bolsa cuando se topo con Josh y Hope en el pasillo.

"qué hacen aquí?" pregunto la rubia

"ella me trajo" dijo el vampiro

"estaba aburrida, Lizzie y Josie fueron con Tío Ric y tía Cami a cenar, el me invito pero quería pasar tiempo contigo" dijo la pequeña niña.

"noche de chicas?"

"claro"

caminaban por la recepción del canal cuando se toparon con Damon.

"hola Blondie" saludo

caroline tomó a Hope y la puso detrás de ella.

"Damon, que haces aqui?"

"solo vine a darle un pequeño mensaje a mi hermanito"

"Stefan no está aquí"

"hey amigo es mejor que te vayas " dijo Josh acercándose a Damon.

Damon enseguida quebró el cuello de Josh.

"mira Blondie,Stefan te ama, si daño algo que ama tal vez entienda que no tengo salvación y me deje en paz" dijo acercándose a ellas.

"no te acerques" advirtió Hope sacando la cabeza de detrás de Caroline.

"oh, mira el pequeño engendro de Klaus"

el dio un paso más cerca pero de repente Damon cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza.

" te dije que no te acercaras" dijo Hope usando sus poderes, con un giro de muñeca quebró el cuello de Damon. " hay que llamar a papá"

"primero hay que salir de aquí vamos" dijo la rubia tomando a josh y salir del lugar.

después de llegar a casa y hablar con Klaus, toda la familia original junto con los anexos estaban en el compuesto, solo Faltaban Klaus, Elijah y Marcel.

"están bien?" preguntó Hayley abrazando a su hija y mirando si tenía algún rasguño.

"si, Hope usó sus poderes contra Damon"

Klaus entró al compuesto seguido de Marcel y Elijah, se acercó a Caroline y la abrazo.

"estas bien?,el bebé?" preguntó con preocupación

"estoy bien, Nik" trato de tranquilizarlo" Damon no me tocó,Hope se encargó de él"

Klaus se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"estas bien?"

"estoy bien papá" aseguró la niña

"estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño lobo"

la niña asintió en comprensión.

"ellas están bien, Niklaus" dijo Elijah

Klaus se levanto y miro a su hermano.

"quiero al Salvatore mayor frente a mi" miro al resto de ellos" quiero a cada vampiro, hombre lobo, humano y bruja en busca de el, lo quiero vivo"

"pondremos a los lobos a buscarlo enseguida" dijo Jackson, Miró a Hayley.

"me quedaré aquí por si vuelve" le dijo a su marido,Jack asintió y salió del compuesto.

" iré a hablar con el alcalde y el comisionado de policía" dijo Cami

"yo iré con ella y llamaré a Stefan" dijo Alaric siguiendo a la psicóloga.

" me encargare de los vampiros, lo encontraremos Klaus" dijo Marcel "doblaré la seguridad y hablaré con Davina, me alegro que esten bien" le dijo a Caroline

"gracias Marcel, saluda a Davina de mi parte"

"le diré" salió el moreno junto con Rebekah

"llamaré a Kol y diré que regrese de inmediato, hermano" dijo Elijah

" yo me encargare de las niñas" dijo Freya "vamos Hope, buscaremos a tus hermanas"

"iré con ella" dijo Hayley

se fueron dejando a la pareja sola. Klaus miró a Caroline.

"debí ir por ti esta tarde, no hubiera pasado todo esto" se lamentó

"estoy bien, Nik"

"pero podría haberte lastimado, o a Hope, o nuestro bebé"

"todos estamos bien" lo tomó de la cara para que la mirara a los ojos." vamos estar bien, Damon no podrá contra nosotros"

"el va a morir por esto, no importa lo que diga Stefan, él fue contra mi familia, nadie daña a mi familia y vive, nadie" Dijo Klaus.


	10. Wings

**hola de nuevo, ahora necesito realmente su ayuda, me he estado quebrando la cabeza pensando que le podia regalar Caroline a Klaus, alguna idea?**

 **por que si sigo como voy la escritura se retrasara un poco.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Klaus entra al compuesto, había estado todo el dia fuera, había estado blindando la ciudad. Si Damon entraba de nuevo a New Orleans él sabría de inmediato.

"Caroline" llamo

" en la cocina" contestó la rubia

el híbrido entró a la cocina para encontrar a su mujer frente a la computadora con papeles regados en toda la mesa y comiendo un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

"pastel de chocolate?"

ella mete el tenedor en su boca y asiente con una sonrisa.

"te refieres a este pastel de chocolate" apunta con el tenedor al plato.

"amor, ese pedazo de pastel era mío" dijo el híbrido

ella tomó otro pedazo y lo metió a su boca

"esta muy bueno, Nik"

"lo se, dame un poco" se acercó el híbrido

ella tomó otro pedazo

"lo siento Nik, el bebe quiere pastel y no hay suficiente para ti"

" es un pedazo grande,Caroline" dice Klaus tratando de tomar un pedazo, pero ella acelera lejos de él.

" perdoname, pero el bebé lo necesita"

ellos se miran entre sí por un segundo hasta que Klaus se lanza sobre ella, Caroline lo esquivo y corrió hacia su dormitorio con el plato en la mano. ella estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando Klaus se lanzó sobre ella. ambos cayeron en la cama riendo.

"ahora dame pastel"

Caroline tomó un trozo del pastel y lo embarro en la cara del híbrido.

"esta rico, verdad Nik?"

el se limpia la cara y chupa sus dedos

"delicioso, sabes que puede hacer que sepa mejor?"

la rubia negó con la cabeza, el tomo un pedazo y lo puso en los labios de Caroline para luego darle un beso.

"exquisito" dijo el híbrido que ahora tenía los ojos dorados

Caroline tomó su cara para acercarlo para otro beso embriagador, los besos se hicieron mas y mas intensos, hasta que todo lo que se oía en la habitación eran gemidos y el crujido de la cama.

Caroline colapso sobre Klaus, ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, habían estado haciendo el amor durante horas, sin embargo cada vez se sentía como si fuera la primera, Caroline se sentía en casa y feliz cuando estaba en los brazos de Klaus.

ella estaba recuperando el aliento cuando sintió el pequeño movimiento en su vientre.

"Nik, el bebé está pateando" anuncio

ella se sienta sobre él, y pone las manos del híbrido sobre su vientre, ambos se quedan así durante unos segundos hasta que siente de nuevo al bebé moverse, ambos se miran con alegría en los ojos.

"amor, es increíble, creo que aunque pasen siglos no podre superar la sensación de alegría al sentir sus pequeñas patadas"

"quien dice que tienes que hacerlo?"preguntó ella.

Klaus la miró con curiosidad por unos momentos.

"podemos tener una casa llena de bebés" dijo ella

Klaus río

"qué pasa con tu trabajo?"

"eres un hombre rico, creo que puedes permitirte que yo deje de trabajar"

"y qué pasa con todas las amenazas hacia mi familia?"

"somo una familia unida y fuerte, mientras estemos juntos nadie podrá contra nosotros, podemos hacer todos los bebés Mikaelson que queramos" explicó ella.

el la mira a los ojos, veía el amor y la pasión y como ella hablaba en serio, veía la gravedad detrás de sus ojos, ella realmente quería hacer esto, y no había nada en el mundo o el universo entero que él era capaz de negarle, ella era su corazón y su alma, ella era su todo, qué más podía hacer el híbrido original si no darle lo que su corazón deseara?

"lo que mi reina desee"

una semana después

Caroline entraba al compuesto, la casa estaba sola exceptuando por los vampiros y lobos que vigilaban alrededor, Klaus estaba con las niñas visitando a Ansel en los pantanos, ella lanzó su abrigo en la sala y mira los estantes en la gran sala de estar, había viejos libros, algunos grimorios que supuso eran de freya, había unos DVD marcados con nombre como "primer cumpleaños de Hope, Recital de las gemelas,Viaje a parís, se detiene un uno que está marcado como Klaus cantando.

su curiosidad puede más que ella y saca el DVD y lo pone en el reproductor.

la imagen está oscura por unos segundos, hasta que aparece la imagen del compuesto adornado con globos e imágenes de Feliz Cumpleaños Caroline.

la imagen se mueva de un lado a otro, mostrando a toda la familia original, Marcel en el piano tocando música de fondo.

"Kol, podrías quitar esa maldita cosa de mi cara" pidió con molestia Rebekah cuando Kol se acercó a ella.

"hay un botón de Zoom para que puedas hacer acercamientos sin tener que acercarte realmente" explicó la voz de Davina

la imagen se acercaba y alejaba probando que Kol había encontrado el botón que señalo la bruja.

"gracias, querida" dijo Kol

la cámara se enfoca a Klaus que está con una gran sonrisa y vaso de whisky en la mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su se veía feliz.

"muy bien hermano, hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra adorable Carebear, tu esposa, que tienes que decir al respecto?"

"hoy es tu cumpleños, amor?" fingio ignorancia.

"Nik"

"espera un momento, eres mi esposa?" ella lo golpeó en el brazo

el le roba un beso, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

"espera aun tengo un regalo que darte" dice el híbrido "Marcel"

Marcel empieza a tocar una melodía en el piano, ella reconocía la canción.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth**

 **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**

 **Got my head spinning, no kidding**

 **I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**

 **But I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you oh**

ella se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Klaus sería capaz de un gesto así, también la sorprendía lo bien que cantaba el híbrido, estaba lejos de un profesional pero lo hacía bastante bien, ella pudo mirar también el amor con la que su homóloga miraba a Klaus, era el mismo amor que miraba en lo ojos del híbrido todo el tiempo.

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down**

 **I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing**

 **It's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **Give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you oh**

"feliz cumpleaños, mi amor… te amo" dice el híbrido en voz baja

Caroline le da un beso a Klaus, el fondo se oyen ahhhs y ohhs junto con aplausos, pero la Caroline y Klaus del video estan perdidos en su pequeño mundo.

ella sigue mirando a la pareja del video con una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que se da cuenta… la sonrisa se borra de su cara, entonces siente la perdida, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por lo que pudo haber sido, el sonido se desvanece pero el video continúa hasta que lo único que oye es el silencio y su propio llanto.


	11. Shut Up & Dance

ella estaba despierta antes de que la alarma sonará, vio como Klaus se levantó medio dormido y camino hacia el baño.

Caroline se quedó en la cama pensando en el video que había visto el dia anterior, en la vida que mostraba, le era imposible no comparar ambas, lo solitaria que se sentía, mientras estaba acostada en la cama rezo para no volver a su vida anterior, vio salir a Klaus del baño, húmedo por la ducha y solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura,el híbrido le dio una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos, ella realmente quería quedarse en este mundo, aqui tenia todo lo que su corazón deseaba.

"buenos dias, amor" se acercó el híbrido para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"buenos días" ella le sonrió

el híbrido sacó una caja de su mesita de noche. era una pequeña caja de forma rectangular de color negro, muy parecida a la que le dio en aquel fatídico cumpleaños en el que se vieron por primera vez.

ella tomó la caja con mucho cuidado, la abrió, en ella estaba la pulsera de infinito que ella le tiró en su cara en aquella fiesta.

"feliz aniversario, amor" dijo el híbrido

"como conseguiste esto?"

"pense que algun dia lo querrias de vuelta" explicó" espero que ahora si la aceptes, pero si no te gusta puedo darte algo más"

"no, me encanta gracias" ella lo abrazó y le dio un gran beso.

"me alegro que te gustara" el se quedo esperando.

"tu regalo" dijo ella, ella no sabía cuándo era su aniversario, no tenía un regalo para darle a Klaus" se que lo estas esperando pero… no planeaba darte tu regalo… eh... hasta esta noche"

"es una broma amor? nunca puedes esperar para darme tu regalo"

"pero con todo lo que ha pasado…"

"lo olvidaste" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

ella estaba segura que la Caroline de este mundo nunca olvidaría su aniversario esperaba que Klaus se enojara, pero el original empezó a reír en voz alta"oh Caroline Mikaelson, olvido nuestro aniversario, sabía que este dia iba llegar pero nunca imagine que seria tan pronto" dijo entre risas "ahora estamos a mano, me tienes que perdonar que olvidara nuestro tercer aniversario"

ella lo empujo suavemente.

"espero un grandioso regalo, amor, me tienes que impresionar en serio" dijo el híbrido de forma seria." olvidaste nuestro aniversario, tiene que ser épico" sonrió

El estaba robando sus palabras, pensó Caroline quien también sonreía.

El se cambio rapidamente y salio en busca de Elijah y Marcel.

Hope entró después en la habitación.

"lo siento Care, se me olvido decirte de su aniversario de bodas" se disculpó Hope

" no importa, cariño, pero necesitare ayuda con esto"

Caroline enseguida sacó su teléfono celular mandando un mensaje de emergencia a las chicas.

más tarde

las mujeres Mikaelson, junto con Hayley y Davina estaban en la sala de estar, mirando a Caroline que caminaba de un lado a otro.

"que pasa Care?" pregunto Davina.

"creo que pude haber olvidado el regalo de aniversario de Nik" dijo ella un poco apenada.

"oh" alcanzó a decir Freya

"por dios Caroline, Nik besa el suelo que pisas, solo dale sexo y estará bien" dijo Rebekah quitándole hierro al asunto.

Hayley puso cara de desagrado junto con Davina.

"quiten esas caras" dijo Rebekah " tu tuviste una hija con el,asi que dudo que haya sido inseminación artificial y que no lo hayas disfrutado" se giró a Davina " y tu sales con Kol fin del asunto"

"REBEKAH" gritaron Caroline y Freya.

"que?" pregunto de forma inocente

"hermana creo que nos desviamos del tema importante aquí, ayudar a Caroline" dijo Freya

"gracias" dijo Caroline

horas más tarde Caroline estaba en su cuarto junto con sus hijas tratando de escoger un vestido para la cena que había programado con Klaus, las chicas le habían aconsejado ir en una gran cita romántica, al parecer hacía tiempo que ella y Klaus no salían solos. ella había hecho una reservación en unos de los más exclusivos restaurantes en New Orleans y para vergüenza de Caroline, Rebekah también había hecho reservaciones en un hotel. todo estaba listo solo faltaba que ella escogiera el vestido.

"qué les parece este?" extendió un vestido rojo a las niñas que estaban sentadas sobre su cama.

"tienes otro?" preguntó Hope.

Caroline asintió y sacó uno color azul rey, era corto y muy sexy.

"el azul " dijeron todas las niñas

"seguras?"

"si mama, el azul es el color favorito de Nik" dijo Lizzie, Jossie asintió en acuerdo con su hermana.

" además papá siempre dice que el azul te hace ver mejor" afirmó Hope.

"será el azul entonces" dijo Caroline guardando el otro vestido.

después de cambiarse y dejar a las niñas con Freya y Kol, ella fue por Klaus a las oficinas donde ahora Elijah y el manejaban todo el asunto sobrenatural de New Orleans, cuando llegó al lugar Klaus iba saliendo, el estaba vestido de manera formal, en un traje negro con una camisa púrpura oscuro, no tenía corbata lo cual dejaba ver los collares que ella tanto amaba.

cuando klaus la vio en su vestido Azul sus ojos se volvieron dorados por unos segundos

 _esa es la reacción que quería_. pensó Caroline

"te ves exquisita, amor" dijo el híbrido acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

"tu no estas tan mal" comentó Caroline alisando las arrugas inexistentes en su traje. " podemos?" preguntó señalando al coche.

"claro, amor"

minutos después llegaron al restaurante, estaban sentados en su mesa esperando que la mesera llegara para tomar sus órdenes.

"el restaurante más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad? está tratando de compensar algo señora Mikaelson?" bromeo klaus, Caroline realmente disfrutaba cuando Klaus la llamaba Señora Mikaelson.

"una mujer no puede echar a perder a su esposo?" ella bromeo de vuelta.

"su esposo es un hombre afortunado"

" espero que el lo recuerde"

"lo hace siempre, estoy seguro" dijo el híbrido dándole un suave beso.

la mesera llego y tomo sus ordenes, despues de hacer sus pedidos, ambos se miraban entre sí,

"feliz aniversario" dijo Caroline levantando su copa con agua y haciéndola chocar con la de vino de Klaus.

"feliz aniversario Amor" dijo él con una sonrisa " si no te conociera me impresionaria que hubieras arreglado esto tan rápido"

" las chicas me ayudaron a fijar las reservaciones, además Kol se ofreció a cuidar a las niñas"

" dejaste a las niñas con Kol?" pregunto Klaus casi atragantándose con el vino

" no sin supervisión de Freya, además Rik y Cami llegaran después y creo que Hayley también"

"si no fuera un híbrido inmortal estoy seguro que tendría un ataque al corazón"

" es tu hermano Nik, realmente dudo que les hiciera algo"

"no estoy preocupado por eso amor, me preocupa la influencia que Kol puede tener sobre mis hijas, estoy seguro que les enseñará las formas más eficaces de volverme loco" sonrió.

Caroline río.

,Klaus escucho la música suave tocando al fondo.

"quieres bailar?" preguntó a Caroline

Caroline lo miró con asombro, realmente no había nadie bailando y no había mucho espacio para bailar entre las mesas.

" no creo que se baile aquí, Nik"

Klaus se levanta extendiendo su mano hacia ella de todos modos.

"tonterias amor, para nosotros siempre hay un lugar"

ella se levantó, tomó su mano sonriendo, ambos se mecían lentamente encerrados en su propio espacio seguro, el pianista que tocaba al fondo sonrío a la pareja.

Caroline se movía siguiendo los pasos de Klaus, la gente los miraba, los hombre impresionados y las mujeres con envidia, deseando poder experimentar esa clase de amor, el amor que solo crece sin límites con el paso del tiempo hasta la eternidad.

después de Bailar la mesera llegó con sus alimentos. mientras comían, Caroline miró a Klaus relajado.

 _este es el momento_ ,penso

"tengo algo que decirte Nik, va a sonar extraño pero tenme paciencia si"

El híbrido asintió no sabiendo a qué se refería su mujer, pero se miraba serio.

"sabes que cualquiera que sea el problema , amor, podemos resolverlo juntos, yo estoy aquí para ti y para las niñas siempre"

ella asiente.

"ok, aqui va" tomo una respiración " siento que estoy viviendo las vida de otra persona" dijo la rubia.

Caroline espera que diga algo, pero Klaus solo asiente comprendiendo y esperando a que ella continuara.

"recuerdas cuando te hable de todo lo que quería en el futuro, los planes y esas cosas, de repente me desperté una mañana y todo era diferente"

"te asusta?" preguntó el híbrido

"no, bueno solo un par de cosas, pero sobre todo me sentí diferente como que no pertenecía allí"

Klaus deja escapar una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"no se supone que tenía que ser así, Nik. cuando estaba en Mystic Falls tenía todo planeado, no había dudas, sin temor, solo Caroline Forbes tratando de hacer su vida lo más humano posible"

"y ahora?"

" he logrado una gran cantidad de cosas, tu y yo hemos hecho grandes cosas, pero se siente diferente ,pero he visto que podemos hacer cosas maravillosas juntos"

Ella lo mira desesperada por la comprensión.

"te entiendo amor, aun recuerdo esos dias llenos de infinitas posibilidades, yo tratando de conseguir la dominación mundial que todos me temieran" rie" creeme aun me despierto algunas mañanas preguntándome cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, cómo me he convertido en esta persona que soy ahora"

"enserio Nik, siempre te veo tan seguro de todo"

" amor, crees que no tengo esas mañanas donde me pregunto que demonios estoy haciendo, tengo a las niñas y a todas las facciones en New orleans sin mencionar a mis hermanos, es difícil equilibrar todo eso y aun asi tratar de fomentar miedo y respeto en los demás"

"si es difícil"

"creeme amor, aun pienso en lo que podría haber hecho si no me hubiera convertido en padre,las cosas serian mas facil, no tendria el miedo que siempre tengo de perderlos, miedo en volver a ser la persona que viste en Mystic Falls, de ser un monstruo, aun esta esa parte de mi en mi cabeza" se le quedó mirando.

"Y?"

"entonces me doy cuenta, que aunque seria mas facil todo sin ustedes, no valdría la pena nada, porque lo más importante en mi vida son mi familia, y como ya te he dicho, no puedo vivir en un mundo así,un mundo donde no me ames sería peor que estar muerto"

ella se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos.

"estás segura de esto,Caroline?" preguntó Klaus con cautela

Caroline lo miro a los ojos

" en estos momentos no hay un lugar donde prefiera estar que aquí contigo"


	12. A Little Death

**gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen el dia.**

 **feliz navidad adelantada.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

 **Ps: ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos de esta historia.**

más tarde Caroline y Klaus entraban a la habitación de hotel,ambos se besaban con pasión, mientras Caroline le besaba el cuello Klaus pudo tomar un vistazo al cuarto, todo estaba iluminado con velas y una botella de Champagne.

"te gusta?" preguntó Caroline al oído.

"me encanta "

"bueno lo que tengo planeado te va gustar mas" dijo ella de forma sexy, tomo a Klaus de las solapas del saco y lo sentó en un silla en medio de la habitación.

"que estas planeando amor"

"darte tu regalo por supuesto" dijo ella dejando caer su vestido, para mostrar su cuerpo cubierto por una lenceria color negro.

los ojos de Klaus se volvieron dorados, su mirada no se apartó del cuerpo de su esposa, noto cada detalle que cambió en ella, los pechos más grandes debido al embarazo, y el pequeño bulto que se formaba en su vientre haciendo notar el crecimiento de su hijo.

"estuve pensando, que le puedo dar a un hombre que lo tiene todo?, fue difícil al principio pero la respuesta era obvia" dijo ella sentándose sobre el. " yo, yo en cuerpo y alma soy tu regalo"

ella lo decía enserio, Caroline Forbes se estaba entregando por completo a Klaus Mikaelson

el tomo su mano izquierda y miró los dos anillos en su dedo anular.

"pensé que ya eras mia amor" dijo Klaus sin entender por completo lo que decía su esposa.

la Caroline Mikaelson de este mundo lo era, pero no ella, la decisión estaba tomada ella quería pertenecer a él para siempre.

"pero esta vez sin restricciones, no niños, hermanos, ni facciones, esta noche seremos solo tu y yo"

"me gusta como suena eso"

"lo se, incluso puede que tengas suerte hoy" bromeó la rubia

klaus movió su mano izquierda hasta la cintura y jugó con el delicado encaje de su ropa interior.

" creo que tendré mucha suerte hoy " sonrío

ambos se besaron, los beso rápidamente subieron en intensidad, la ropa empezó a desprenderse de sus cuerpos hasta que solo quedaba carne contra carne.

ella no podía creer lo que experimentaba con klaus, era algo que la mayoría soñaba con tener, estaba segura que nunca desearía a nadie más como ella desea a Klaus porque no había otro hombre que se pudiera comparar con el, con lo que la hacía sentir. después de múltiples rondas de pasión, ella durmió feliz, contenta de que ellos estaban juntos y era todo lo que importaba.

la mañana siguiente, klaus se despertó, miró alrededor y el desastre que era todo, muebles rotos, los postes de la cama caídos, el sabia que ellos podían ser salvajes pero anoche… él estaba realmente sorprendido.

Caroline se agitó en su pecho,Klaus miró como sus ojos se abrieron.

"hola amor"

"hola" sonrió ella.

" creo que te debo un gran gracias" dijo el.

ella ríe.

" es enserio, se que nuestra vida sexual es increíble pero anoche fue como una buena película porno, sin duda podemos reescribir el Kamasutra" sonrió

ella beso su pecho con cariño.

"quisiera que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre"

" yo no me opondría a eso, amor"

ambos se besaron, hasta que oyeron un celular sonar, el mundo real los llamaba.

unas horas más tarde ellos estaban entrando al compuesto para encontrar a sus viejos amigos de Mystic Falls. Bonnie y Stefan.

Caroline inmediato corrió hacia Bonnie y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Bonnie, gracias a dios que estas bien encontraron a Damon y Enzo?"

"si, Enzo está en una de las celdas de contención que klaus tiene en sus oficinas" dijo ella

Caroline se acercó a Stefan y le dio un gran abrazo también, causando un gruñido bajo de Klaus. la rubia solo rodo los ojos a su marido.

"siento que Damon tratara de atacarte, quería venir de inmediato pero Paso todo el asunto con Sarah" se trató de disculpar Stefan

"no importa Stefan, estoy bien"

"claro que importa, amor, espero que le hayas dicho a tu hermano que en el momento que pise New Orleans de nuevo es hombre muerto, Ripper" advirtió el híbrido.

"Nik" llamo Caroline.

Bonnie de inmediato miro al híbrido con enojo.

"no puedes hacer eso"

" claro que puedo, el amenazo a mi familia, tengo todo el derecho a tomar represalias"

"esta bien, Bonnie, Klaus tiene derecho a cuidar de su familia" dijo Stefan " creo que iré con Rik a interrogar a Sybil" dijo saliendo del compuesto.

"Stef" trato de llamar

Klaus beso a Caroline en la cien.

" iré con Marcel para decirle que el Ripper está aquí y aumentar la seguridad" le comentó a Caroline "estas en tu casa Bonnie" dijo klaus antes de salir.

"vas a dejar que Klaus haga eso con Damon?" pregunto Bonnie a Caroline

" Bonnie tienes que entender que cuando Damon vino a amenazarme a mí, no estaba sola, también estaba Hope conmigo, él iba a dañar a las dos, no puedes culpar a Klaus por querer proteger a su familia"

"viendolo asi…"

"no te preocupes, tratare de hablar con él al respecto, tal vez Damon no es una de mis personas favoritas pero es hermano de Stefan y tu amigo"

"gracias Care"

" ahora dime ,que le paso a Stefan?" preguntó la rubia a su amiga

" Damon casi mata a Sarah" dijo la ex bruja

" quien es Sarah?" preguntó la rubia

"era el último de los descendientes de la familia de Stefan" explicó Bonnie

"oh, pero ella está bien?"

"no Sybil la mato enfrente de los ojos de Stefan"

Caroline entendió la tristeza de Stefan, perder el último vestigio de tu familia fue duro para el.

"sybil es la sirena supongo"

Bonnie asintió.

"ella está en otra celda de contención, Freya hizo un hechizo para filtrar su canto" explicó Bonnie.

"que paso con Damon?"

" el se fue, no sabemos a donde"

" no es perfecto, pero ya es un comienzo que tengamos a Enzo de regreso"

"si, supongo"

"bien Bonnie, como dijo Nik, estas en tu casa, te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario"

"gracias Care, tu crees que alguno de tus cuñados me ayuden a obligar a Enzo a encender su humanidad?"

" claro, le dire a Lijah cuando regrese con las niñas"

" gracias"

Ambas se abrazaron.


	13. The Sharpest Lives

**feliz navidad a todos, esto es un pequeño regalo de navidad a todos ustedes,es algo corto pero algo es algo.**

 **solo quiero decirles que despues de este solo quedan 4 capitulos mas, lo se es triste pero todo tiene que terminar.**

 **necesito enfocarme en los que tengo a medias aun.**

 **Saludos**

 **L**

Caroline tomó a las niñas a la escuela, las gemelas corrieron hacia su maestra mientras Hope paso a su lado sin prestar atención,la maestra de las gemelas era demasiado Sexy para su gusto, no le gustaba que Klaus viniera a traer a las niñas a la escuela, no es que el híbrido tuviera ojos para otra mujer que no fuera ella, pero nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido.

"hola Caroline"

"hola Seline, como se han portado las pequeñas?"

"son unos ángeles" dijo la morena con una sonrisa. " estarán presentes en la visita que haremos a la ciudad de los muertos? Rik dio su consentimiento, pero dijo que te preguntara a ti tambien" Caroline no pudo evitar notar la familiaridad con la que se refería a Alaric.

"claro, ya hable con Alaric, Nik también está de acuerdo siempre y cuando pueda ir alguien de seguridad con ustedes"

"es muy sobreprotector, cierto?" bromeó Seline

" un poco" sonrió Caroline

"no hay problema puede venir su personal de seguridad"

"gracias"

"bien, me voy, tengo que comenzar la clase"

ambas mujeres se despidieron.

más tarde, ella entró a las oficinas de Klaus en el barrio francés donde se congregaban todos para las juntas, ella había visto la fachada del lugar, era vieja como todo en el barrio francés, pero al caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas sintió el aura de importancia que impregnaba todo el lugar, se sentía un poco abrumada, Klaus pareció sentir eso porque pasó un brazo por su cintura y beso su cabeza.

"todo esta bien amor, no hay peligro inminente" trato de tranquilizarla

Caroline se relajo un poco.

el híbrido abrió las puertas de roble, para revelar a su familia y amigos discutiendo con otras personas.

"por fin llegaron" dijo un hombre gordo y bajo que se veía en sus 50.

"Alcalde johnson" saludo Klaus " es mejor que nos sentemos todos" indicó

todo se sentaron en la gran mesa.

" cual es el problema Alcalde?" preguntó el híbrido.

" ha habido muchas muertes alrededor New Orleans y he oído que capturaron a alguien, no se si Camille te a comentado que toda la facción humana está un poco preocupada"

"Cami nos ha dicho, pero como usted mismo dijo ya capturamos a alguien"

Caroline intervino.

"pero eso no es lo que le preocupa. cierto?" pregunto la rubia a el hombre

"si me permite ser honesto Caroline, a la mayoría de la facción humana le preocupa que puede ser un ataque directo a su familia, no queremos otra guerra como la que hubo años anteriores"

Caroline entendía lo que el hombre decía, ella aún recuerda ser un daño colateral de la guerra de Klaus por el Doppelganger.

" señor johnson le doy mi palabra que trataremos esto de manera diferente a como lo hicimos años anteriores, usted bien sabe que con nuestras hijas y nuestro bebé en camino no podemos ir a una guerra ahora"

Klaus tomo su mano y sonrió ella.

"ya oyó a mi reina Johnson, no habrá guerra esta vez, pediremos a las brujas algun hechizo de protección para la mayoría de residentes, habrá patrullas de vampiros y hombres lobo por todo el barrio francés y alrededores, asi que sientase seguro"

el hombre se sintió más relajado después de eso y se despidió.Klaus noto que Alaric y Elijah se veían tensos, Elijah más de lo normal.

"diganme que está mal" pidió el híbrido.

"Damon sigue matando a los alrededores del estado"informó Alaric

"conseguiré que alguien vaya detrás de él, algunos vampiros, quien puede ser bueno Marcel?"

"mandaré a Thierry y Diego" dijo Marcel

"contamos con alguno de tus lobos?" pregunto a hayley

"si, mandare a alguien de confianza"

"problema resuelto" sonrio Klaus

Caroline noto que Elijah seguía tenso.

"por favor Elijah solo di que está mal" pidió la rubia

"son dos sirenas, no una"

"que significa eso?"

" que una está allá afuera" dijo Kol.

"demonios" dijo Caroline


	14. Atlantis

**feliz año nuevo a todos, pero que sus propositos para este año se cumplan.**

después de estar debatiendo cómo proceder con el asunto de la otra Sirena, ella decidió ir en busca de Stefan que estaba con la otra Sirena tratando de encontrar una forma de que ella le devolviera a su hermano.

Stefan estaba con el diapasón torturando a la Sirena.

"creo que es suficiente" dijo Caroline a su amigo mientras tomaba el artefacto de sus manos.

"allá tiene que decirme que hizo con Damon, Care"

"hay otras maneras Stefan"

"oh mira quien llego al rescate, el amor imposible del hermano bueno" se burló Sybil "lastima que ella está casada con el híbrido"

Stefan miró con desprecio a la sirena.

"supongo que tu eres la sirena de la que todos hablan" dijo Caroline

"supones bien, soy sybil" se presentó la morena.

Sybil iba a decir algo más pero fue cortada por Stefan.

"vamos Caroline, hay que ir a otro lugar"

"que quizo decir con lo del amor imposible?" pregunto la rubia, ella sabia que habian tenido una relacion en su otra vida pero nunca logró concretarse nada aquí, ella se había ido de Mystic Falls antes de empezar cualquier cosa con Stefan.

"no es nada" trato de no darle importancia.

"lo es, ahora dime" pidió" tue eres mi mejor amigo, siempre nos contamos todo, cual es la diferencia ahora?"

" lo diferente es que te amo, Caroline, y no de la forma que un amigo ama a otro, estoy enamorado de ti"

"oh. porque nunca lo dijiste?"

"por que estas con Klaus, y el te hace feliz, yo nunca te quitaria esa felicidad, además tengo que ser honesto contigo y conmigo, por mas que te ame, nunca te pondría en primer lugar como lo hace él, siempre estaría por detrás de todas las cosas a las que Damon o yo mismo me arrastro, esto es una prueba de ello y por mas que me duela admitirlo klaus es mejor que yo, no hay cosa más importante para él, ni siquiera su reino, nada es más importante que tu y sus hijos, y yo respeto eso"

"stefan.."

"amor, estás lista, tenemos que ir por las niñas" dijo klaus encontrando a los amigos en el pasillo hacia los calabozos.

"ya terminamos aquí, Klaus" dijo Stefan

"Stefan, mandaremos un equipo a rastrear a Damon,supongo que quieres reunirte con ellos, van a salir mañana" informó el híbrido

el vampiro asintió, klaus tomó la mano de Caroline. que estaba en silencio.

"adiós,Care" dijo Stefan.

cuando la pareja iba en el carro , Klaus se animó a preguntar a su esposa porque estaba tan callada.

Caroline medito un poco antes de decirle la verdad.

"Stefan dijo que me amaba"

La rubia estaba buscando algún cambio en la cara de su esposo, algún rastro de ira pero nada.

"no tienes nada que decir?" preguntó Caroline

"que puedo decir amor?"

"lo que sientes seria un buen comienzo"

"siento unas ganas terribles de volver y despedazar a Stefan miembro por miembro" dijo de forma oscura" pero se que eso no te haría feliz, el es tu amigo y sé que lo amas, y yo nunca te haría daño de esa manera"

Caroline lo miró con asombro

"además" dijo el tomando su mano izquierda donde estaban sus anillos, el símbolo de su relación él jugaba con ellos " no puedo culparlo por enamorarse de mi mujer, ella es encantadora, realmente es imposible no hacerlo, mírame a mí" él sonrió

"te amo Niklaus Mikaelson" dijo Caroline conmovida por las palabras del híbrido.

" y yo a ti Caroline Mikaelson, siempre y para siempre"

minutos más tarde la pareja paseaba junto con las niñas en el barrio francés, las niñas entraron a una tienda de juguetes,después de escoger que querías comprar Caroline fue a pagarlos mientras Klaus fue por suministros para pintura con Hope.

cuando iba de camino al mostrador se dio cuenta de alguien muy familiar, le pidió a las niñas que tomaran algo más para que se lo dieran a su tío Kol que también era un niño, las gemelas sonrieron en busca de un juguete apropiado para el vampiro original.

mientras seguía su turno en el mostrador, veía a la anciana cobrando a los demás.

"Caroline" sonrió la anciana cuando le tocó pagar a la rubia.

"trabajas aquí?" fue lo que alcanzo a decir, la rubia estaba nerviosa, ella no quería volver a su fría y vacía Existencia.

" algo asi2 se encogió de hombros la mujer " felicidades supe que capturaron a una sirena"

"que haces aqui? me estas mandando de vuelta?" pregunto de forma dura.

" relájate cariño, conoces la definición de vistazo?" preguntó la anciana

" si lo hago"

"entonces sabes que esto no es permanente, cariño. esto es solo lo que pudo haber sido"

"por favor, no puedo volver, no me hagas volver" pido la rubia.

" todo estará bien, cariño, vas a estar bien" dijo la anciana tratando de calmar a la rubia.

"cómo puedes decirme eso, para que es todo este sueño extraño?"

"era para enseñarte lo que tu corazón realmente deseaba"

"entonces porque vienes y te lo quieres llevar? no pueden hacer eso. entrar y salir de la vida de las personas, hacer un desastre así" se quejo Caroline

"amor" llamo Klaus que ya estaba con las niñas

"estas bien mama?" preguntaron las gemelas.

"si"

"ya pagaste todo amor?es hora de irnos"

"ya esta todo pagado señor Mikaelson" dijo la anciana sonriendo al híbrido.

Caroline siguió mirando a la mujer, aún desconcertada por todo.

"vámonos es hora de ir a casa" dijo la rubia.

la anciana vio cómo se iba la pequeña familia.


	15. Leave Out All The Rest

**un capitulo mas y esta historia se termina, espero que lo esten disfrutanto tanto como yo.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

la cena familiar fue increíble, todos estaban riendo, diciendo viejas historias, los hermanos haciéndose bromas, la noche había sido perfecta, pero no lo suficiente para que borrara de la mente de Caroline la plática que había tenido con la anciana, la conversación giraba en su mente, ella no quería volver, su casa estaba aquí, en este lugar ella se sentía querida, respetada todo lo que alguna vez deseo y más, ella no podía dejar a su familia, volver a su mundo era impensable, a ese mundo sin Klaus y las niñas no era vida.

después que la cena había terminado, todos se despidieron, klaus ayudó a dormir a las niñas, despues habia dejado a Caroline en su habitación con la promesa que volvería pronto, que solo tendría algunas palabras con Elijah, Caroline se quedó acostada en su cama, pensando en cómo había llegado a este mundo, como había cambiado su vida para siempre, en como su enemigo jurado se había convertido en su amigo, luego en su amante y ahora en su esposo, como juntos habían mejorado, como se había convertido en mejores personas.

el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus ´pensamientos.

"hey Nik… todo esta bien?"

"si, solo un pequeño incidente entre algunos lobos y vampiros pero nada grave" dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

Caroline miró como su esposo se arreglaba para dormir.

"Nik, se que en estas semanas he estado un poco extraña"

"ha sido interesante amor, pero supongo que es el embarazo" dijo el híbrido

"pero he hecho cosas buenas también verdad?"

"tu has sido Caroline Mikaelson, eso siempre es una buena cosa, amor" el la besa en la mejilla mientras sube a su lado de la cama.

Caroline toma las manos del híbrido y lo mira a los ojos.

"necesito que me recuerdes,Nik. como soy y la manera en la que estamos ahora, en este momento, necesito que pongas esa imagen en tu corazón y siempre la lleves contigo, no importa lo que pase" pidió la rubia, ella sentía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

"no va a pasar nada amor, estaremos bien"

"prometemelo, solo promete que lo harás,Nik, porque si no lo haces, será como si esto nunca hubiese pasado y no puedo vivir con eso"

Klaus está confundido por la petición de su esposa, pero él haría cualquier cosa por ella, así que asiente.

"lo prometo, amor"

"prometelo de nuevo,Nik"

"lo prometo Caroline"

"te amare siempre,Nik"

"yo tambien te amo, amor, siempre y para siempre"

ambos se besan,y caroline le sonríe, se acuestan, Caroline pone su cabeza en el pecho de Klaus, escuchando los latidos del corazón del híbrido, las palabras de la anciana daban vuelta en su cabeza.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por lo sonidos de pequeños pasos en su cuarto.

"mama podemos dormir contigo y Nik?" preguntaron las gemelas

"juro que trate de que se volvieran a dormir" dijo Hope con cara de culpa.

" por supuesto que pueden dormir con nosotros" dijo Klaus" vamos pequeño lobo tú también"

ambos se movieron a las orillas de la cama para que las niñas pudieran dormir en medio.

"buenas noches" dijeron las niñas

"buenas noches"

Caroline miraba como su familia caía en el mundo de los sueños, escuchaba las lentas respiraciones de sus hijas, acarició el cabello de las niñas,pasó su mano por la mejilla de Klaus.

"te amo" susurro a su marido

después de un tiempo sus ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados, trato de luchar con el sueño obligando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, pero fue en vano, ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

la alarma sonó a las 6 AM apaga la alarma y trata de volver a dormir, sintió el cambio de peso en la cama seguido con un ligero toque en el brazo.

"10 minutos más Nik"

"quien es Nik?" preguntó Stefan

los ojos de Caroline se abrieron de golpe al oír el sonido de la voz, se levantó de inmediato al darse cuenta que no era Klaus con quien compartía la cama, ella estaba de nuevo en su casa de Denver, miró alrededor del lugar con pánico.

"donde estan?"

"las gemelas? están con Rik"

"no me refiero a Hope"

"quien?" pregunta Stefan" Care estás bien?"

él trata de tocarla para mostrar algún consuelo pero ella inmediato se aparta, mira de nuevo a su alrededor,entonce ella recuerda y mira su vientre el cual volvió a su tamaño normal.

"no, por favor no" dice tocando su vientre.

ella camina hacia su armario y rápidamente se cambia, Stefan se acerca en ella.

"Caroline estás bien?" pregunta el vampiro en voz baja.

ella solo lo mira,y sigue en la búsqueda de sus zapatos, al terminar de ponerselos mira hacia Stefan.

"cómo demonios entraste?"

Stefan que se había vestido rápidamente, saca de su bolsillo una llave,

"tu me diste una llave"

ella tomó la llave de la mano de Stefan,

"ya no es así, Stefan eres mi amigo y te quiero pero necesito que reúnas todas tus cosas y te vayas"

"amor, que está pasando?"

"no te atrevas a llamarme asi, quiero que te vayas"

Stefan está sorprendido pero por la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia sabía que hablaba en serio, el respetaria su petición hasta que descubriera que le pasaba.

"supongo que la cena contigo y las niñas, está fuera de la cuestión"

Caroline solo lo miro y salió de su casa, ella camino hacia la casa de la anciana pero la casa estaba vacía, había preguntado con los vecinos a donde había ido la anciana que vivia ahi, pero solo respondieron que esa casa había estado vacía por lo menos 10 años.

después de darse por vencida decidió ir a su trabajo, estaba claro que la anciana y todo habia sido solo un sueño.

los días volvieron a la normalidad, o lo que era su normalidad, ella aun sentía dolor y nostalgia al pensar en lo que había vivido en su otra vida pero sabía que estaba fuera de la cuestión, ella no sabia donde estaba Klaus, ella había ido mese atrás en su búsqueda a New orleans pero no había escuchado de él en años.

Caroline estaba entrando a su trabajo cuando su asistente la abordó.

"Care, habló el manager de Beyoncé, está dispuesta a dar una entrevista ya que venga para su concierto "

"genial"

"también hay un hombre en tu oficina"

"quien es?"

la chica movió en los papeles que tenía en los brazos, buscando el nombre.

"mmm. creo que lo olvide" se disculpó la chica

" enserio, janeth?"

" pero te puedo decir que el hombre es gracioso, inteligente y extremadamente guapo"

"claro que lo es" dijo burlándose de la chica" es esta ahi ahora?"

"si"

"bien, deja paso con Helen y vuelvo para ver a este chico misterioso"

después de su pequeña junta con Helen,Caroline camina hacia su oficina, Janeth le hizo una señal que el hombre aún estaba en su oficina.

Caroline entró a su oficina para encontrar al hombre mirando sus reconocimientos.

"al parecer lo has hecho muy bien, Caroline"

ella no podía creer quien estaba parado frente a ella.

" Nik"

"hola amor"saludó dándole una de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos que tanto amaba.


	16. This Woman s Work

**bien señoras y señores, hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de esta historia, les doy las gracias por tenerme paciencia y espera a llegar a este punto.**

 **gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, yy a las que no lo hicieron pero permanecieron atentos de las actualizaciones tambien muchas gracias.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline estaba sin habla no podía creer que Klaus estaba parado frente a ella.

"gran carrera la que te has formado" dijo señalando los premios.

"gracias"

"tambien dejame decirte que te ves hermosa"

"tu tambien te ves bien Klaus" dijo volviendo a usar su viejo nombre.

Caroline se sentó en su escritorio, esperando a que Klaus hiciera algún comentario.

"y bien?" preguntó el híbrido

"bien que?"

"estoy aquí Caroline, por que fui avisado que estuviste buscandome meses atras"

"oh el problema ya fue tratado"

"me alegra oír eso" dijo klaus "bueno es mejor que me marche"

el híbrido camina hacia la puerta, oye como gira el pomo de la puerta, ella reúne el valor suficiente.

"alguna vez piensas en nosotros,klaus? en lo que pudo haber sido?"

el híbrido se vuelve y mira a la rubia a los ojos, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

"lo hice y aun lo hago, pero por ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi hija, al igual que tu lo haces con las tuyas"

La rubia asintió en comprensión

" antes de irme quiero que tengas esto"dijo el híbrido entregandole la vieja pulsera de infinito " espero que esta vez la aceptes sin reclamar"

"gracias Klaus"

"de nada, amor" se perdió unos minutos en los ojos grises de Klaus" ahora es mejor que me vaya, tengo un vuelo que tomar, ya casi son las 7pm, hay una pequeña que me espera" sonrió antes de salir de la oficina.

ella se quedó en su oficina perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora entendía al hibrido mejor, conocía su verdadero ser, no solo el villano, la persona que siempre fue y ahora se escapaba de sus manos una vez más y no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer.

ella miró la pulsera,perdida en sus propios recuerdos, finalmente se daba cuenta que había abandonado sus sueños y nunca los había perseguidos, hasta ahora.

6:45 pm

Caroline conduce con rapidez hacia el aeropuerto de Denver, nuca era demasiado tarde y ella quería a su familia de vuelta, dejó su coche mal estacionado frente a las puertas principales

"señorita, no puede dejar su coche allí" la regaño un guardia de seguridad.

"lo se, por favor me puede dar media hora, mi familia depende de ello"rogó

"ok, pero solo 30 minutos"

"no sabe que vuelo sale para New Orleans?"

" Delta 165"

"gracias"

Corre por la puerta tratando de no usar su velocidad vampiro, mira alrededor dela terminal para buscar la salida del vuelo, ya que encuentra el lugar llega en el momento que están embarcando, pudo mirar a Klaus entre las gente,estaba apunto de entregar su boleto para abordar.

"KLAUS, KLAUS"grita

el híbrido voltea con una cara de perplejidad, se acerca a ella.

"Amor, esta todo bien?"

"no te puedes ir, podemos ir a tomar un café, seguro puedes obligarte otro vuelo más tarde"

"de que se trata todo esto amor?"

"tuve un sueño,Klaus, tú, yo y nuestras hijas,éramos una familia"

el híbrido la miró con curiosidad.

"Hope es increíble, es una niña extremadamente inteligente, le encanta verte pintar,y ama cocinar conmigo,aunque es totalmente una niña de papá y es igual de valiente que tu, eres su héroe"

los ojos de Caroline se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas mientras los recuerdo inundan su mente.

"las gemelas...ellas te aman, les encanta cuando las enseñas a pintar, y aunque Alaric es su padre, cuando están en problemas siempre van contigo,siempre les dices que son todo Caroline Forbes y que tu nunca puedes resistirte a una mujer Forbes"

Klaus escucha todo lo que dice Caroline como si estuviera en un trance.

"vivimos en tu casa en new orleans, tú dices que parece central Park de lo que tus hermanos entran y salen sin anunciarse, pero amas vivir ahí y yo también lo hago"

"estamos enamorados y hasta casados, me cantas, no todo el tiempo pero sin duda en ocasiones especiales"

Klaus sonríe ante la imagen que Caroline pintaba en su cabeza.

"hicimos un montón de sacrificios, y hasta sorpresas nos llevamos… pero siempre permanecimos juntos sin importar que" se limpió un poco las lágrimas "Klaus eres mejor persona de lo que puedes imaginar y me hizo mejor persona al estar cerca de ti, talvez todo fue un sueño . fui a la cama una noche solitaria e imagine todo en mi cabeza, sin embargo, se que nunca nada se ha sentido más real para mi"

ella lo miró a los ojos.

"por favor, no te vayas aun, se que en cuanto subas a ese avión todo va a desaparecer para siempre"

la gente pasaba a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a la escena.

"klaus se que ambos podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas y estaríamos bien, pero he visto lo que podemos hacer juntos, yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, después de que tu has pedido lo mismo de mi durante años pero nos he visto, y tu tambien lo podras ver si nos eliges"

"esta bien, amor, dime más acerca de nuestra familia"


	17. This Years Love

**EPILOGO**

 **2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Caroline estaba acostada en su cama bañada en la cálida luz del sol, poco a poco abre los ojos sintiendo algo que se mueve debajo de ella, sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura el despertador sonó haciendo que su compañero de cama se moviera para pagarlo.

"buenos días, amor" dijo una voz con acento.

Klaus se inclina para capturar los labios de Caroline en un beso.

"buenos días Nik"

estaba perdido en su propio mundo por un rato hasta que dos pequeñas niñas subieron a su cama.

Las gemelas se habían adaptado bien al cambio de ciudad, ellas amaban a Klaus y el híbrido a ellas.

"lo siento, trate de detenerlas" se disculpó Hope.

"no importa, Cariño" dijo Caroline a la niña

Hope también había aceptado a ella y a las niñas, y estaba muy alegre cuando le habían anunciado que iba a tener un hermanito pequeño en algunos meses más.

habían pasado 2 años de aquella noche en el aeropuerto, Klaus y ella habían tenido una larga conversación acerca de su futura familia, él le había dicho sobre su tiempo encarcelado por marcel, todo había fluido bien.

desde esa noche había pasado mucho tiempo juntos tratando de conocerse otra vez, Klaus viaja a Denver seguido,tambien cumplio la promesa de llevarla para conocer New Orleans.

Klaus y ella se hicieron inseparables, durante los primeros 6 meses, ella había roto su relación con Stefan, le contó a Alaric todo, el profesor no estaba muy agusto con el híbrido cerca de sus hijas pero vio que las amaba tanto como amaba a Caroline,tuvo que aceptarlo como parte de la familia.

Caroline se prometió a sí misma que pasaría la eternidad compensando por los años perdidos,su vida ahora estaba llena de sorpresas todo los dias. se casaron un año después, los hermanos de Klaus estaban sorprendidos que se moviera tan rápido en su relación, pero a ellos no les importaba, les habían dado una segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharian. después de un tiempo hablaron sobre los bebes,ellos no estaban seguro si el embarazo que soñó Caroline podía ser verdad, pero después de una breve investigación que hizo Kol y Freya, supieron que podían concebir, que Caroline era la pareja de Klaus y eso les permitiría hacerlo.

después de pasar 3 semanas en la asignación, Caroline descubrió que estaba embarazada de un niño, el híbrido estaba extasiado.

Klaus había hecho las paces con Marcel gracias a Caroline,New Orleans había estado en paz el último año, y hoy sería la primer fiesta para celebrar la paz entre las facciones.

Caroline miraba su vestido color azul, aun no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que se mudó a New Orleans.

"esta lista Señora Mikaelson?" pregunto Klaus entrando a la habitación, tenía a su pequeño bebé,ambos vestidos con idénticos smoking,Henrik William Mikaelson, Tenía el cabello rubio de Caroline y los ojos grises de Klaus, ellos habían decidido nombrar a su bebé después del hermano muerto de Klaus y el padre de Caroline.

"lista, Señor Mikaelson, Hola Cariño, Te has portado bien, no has molestado a papá" le dijo al bebé en los brazos del híbrido ganándose una sonrisa con hoyuelos idénticos a su padre.

ambos bajaron a la primera planta, el baile se llevaría a cabo en el compuesto.

"te ves increíble Care" saludo Stefan que había reanudado su relación con Valerie." Hola amiguito" saludo al bebé.

"tu también Stef y Valerie?"

"esta por alla, platicando con unos viejos conocidos" apuntó hacia la rubia en el fondo conversando con otras dos personas mas."te traje un regalo"

" vas a echar a perder al bebé"

" no es para el pequeño Klaus" todo el mundo le decía pequeño Klaus al niño desde que Elijah mencionó que era igual a Niklaus de bebe." es para ti"

"no debiste"

"tonterias, te encantará" tomó al niño de los brazos de Caroline y la llevó a un extremo de la fiesta, pudo ver a Damon, Bonnie y Enzo, hasta que noto a la morena aun lado de Damon.

"elena?"

"Care" ambas se abrazaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

"por dios, ese es tu hijo?" señalando al bebé sonriente en los brazos de Stefan.

"si" sonrió la rubia." Elena te presento a Henrik William Mikaelson "

" es adorable"

"puedo?"

" claro"

"Damon porque no me dijiste que Elena estaba despierta?" regaño al vampiro

" hola a ti también Blondie, es bueno que notaras que también estaba aquí"

"cómo despertaste?" pregunto.

"Freya y Kol, encontraron una manera de quitar el hechizo, Valerie también ayudó" informó Bonnie.

Bonnie y Freya había hecho amistad pronto,Caroline suponía que era cosa de brujas y todo eso.

"aun no puedo creer que estés casada con Klaus" hizo mala cara Elena" y tengas un bebé"

"yo tampoco, pero soy muy feliz"

" bueno el es adorable" dijo la morena refiriéndose al bebé que jugaba con su cabello

"doppelganger, me alegra saber que vuelves al mundo de los vivos" saludo en hibrido abrazando a la rubia y besando su mejilla" y veo que volvemos a ser humano"

Elena lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras que caroline le dio un golpe en el pecho.

"se amable"

"que? solo estoy resaltando un hecho"dijo el híbrido con inocencia.

"ignoralo Elena, solo está siendo molesto"

" vamos mi bebé lobo" dijo tomando al niño de los brazos de Elena" estas mujeres no nos merecen" el niño sonrió a las payasadas de su padre.

" wow, Klaus es diferente"

" te lo dije, Blondie domo a la bestia" comentó Damon.

después de platicar con sus amigos un rato decidió dar una vuelta por la fiesta hasta que se encontró con alguien conocido.

"hola, Caroline" saludo la anciana

"por favor, dime que esto no es otro sueño, visión o como quiera llamarlo"comentó la rubia

"no cariño, solo venia a ver como tu y Klaus están, parece que todo va bien, ustedes consiguieron todo lo que deseaban"

" si y debo darte las gracias"

"porque?"

"por abrirme los ojos y mostrarme lo que casi había perdido"

"solo recuerda que nunca es demasiado Tarde"

"amor, me concederías esta pieza" pidió el híbrido.

"vamos ve" dijo la anciana

la pareja estaba bailando en el centro de la pista.

" y el bebé?"

" esta con Rebekah"

ambos se movían con gracia.

"estas feliz?"pregunto Klaus

"más de lo que podía desear"

"te amo Caroline Mikaelson"

"y yo a ti Niklaus Mikaelson, siempre y para siempre"

ambos se besaron.

 **EL FIN.**

estas son algunas de las canciones que de una u otra forma inspiraron a esta historia.

cerca del amor / pedro guerra

sad, beautiful, tragic / taylor swift

20 years / the civil wars

caroline / jon foreman

gravity / sara bareilles

All too Well / taylor swift

All the small things / blink 182

body say / demi lovato

better love / Hozier

ain´t no rest for the wicked / cage the elephant

wings / birdy

shut up & dance / walk the moon

a little death / the neighbourhood

the sharpest lives / my chemical romance

atlantis / seafret

leave out all the rest / linkin park

this womans work / greg laswell

this years love / david gray


End file.
